Nothing Will Tear Us Apart
by NellenRusher
Summary: James is starting at Dalton Academy with Kendall. Kendall has been there a while and is supporting James in his new school. Will being in the same school affect their relationship? Kames/Klaine maybe Cargan :D
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

**This is my first story here. So I would just want to say sorry if it is bad. Hope you like it though. I would also like to thank Boston Anonymous for helping me with this part and giving me advice. :) Enjoy! **

"James, wake up. You want to do your hair before we leave right? You won't if you don't get out of bed now." James shot out of bed running into the bathroom leaving his baffled boyfriend standing in the doorway of his bedroom chuckling at the speed James got out of his bed.

James stayed the night at Kendall's, as Mrs Knight offered to drive him to the airport to later join his new school with Kendall. Kendall had already been going there for 2 years and this would be his third.

"Kendall do classes start today?" James asked combing through his hair even though no knots or tangles could be found. It was a comfort for him besides Kendall.

"No, today we settle in dorms, tomorrow is club sign up. Then classes start on Monday as it will be the weekend, we have free time." The idea of spending free time not on the phone with James and being with his boyfriend for real gave Kendall a warm feeling inside. Kendall was planning everything the boys could do both in and out of the school grounds, when he was torn away from his thoughts by James.

"Great. I'm so excited to finally be in school with you. Summer and winter breaks are not enough for me." James sighed at back to the memories of walking the halls of his previous school alone.

"Same for me but now we get to see each other..." Kendall paused to let James get excited "Every. Single. Day…" James beamed at Kendall as he walked into the small bathroom where he wrapped his arms around James' perfect shirtless torso and took in his sent. James parted with his comb for a few seconds to turn around and lightly peck Kendall on the lips. They both let out a soft giggle when Katie walked in.

"Gross… and mum said hurry up or no breakfast." Kendall gave a nod to his sister before replying.

"Okay baby sister. James, come on your hair is perfect no won't matter what. You're beautiful to me already." James smiled at that comment but was determined to finish. He had to comb his hair like Kendall had to play hockey. "Kenny… I need to do this." James whined and giving the little innocent child like face he knew Kendall would give into.

"Take a portable mirror… Kendall come on! We have to go!" Katie huffed she had come back to hurry her brother up. She also looked up to James as a brother. He was there for her when Kendall couldn't be.

"Fine…" James and Kendall groaned as the pair left for downstairs with Katie following closely behind to make sure they kept walking.

* * *

The boys ate swiftly then had to change into their academy attire.

"Why do we have to wear this to arrive?" James said pulling up his zip of the straight trousers as Kendall walked in the room only in socks, boxers and a shirt resulting in James licking his lips.

"I don't know… I guess it's to show new parents we're always smart or to stop slacking off. We can change after supper and on weekends." Blushing, Kendall pulled on his trousers before James went hard on the spot.

"Cool. Oh Kenny I'm so excited." James was practically bouncing on the bed, making Kendall laugh.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled. "I bet you'll join the Warblers. I have joined its cool." Kendall was straitening his tie in the mirror in the bathroom. James was fixing his laces with a tight double bow.

"What are the Warblers?" Kendall turned around to face his love with a smirk realising James didn't read his welcome pack for the academy. Further on to realise he was the reason... James was reading it when Kendall arrived to take James on a surprise date. James then forgot about reading it and would rather spend his summer with his boyfriend rather than a book about life at a school.

"Jay the Warblers are a singing group. We're a show choir. We meet every night and sing for competitions. We start with sectionals and work our way up to regionals and if we get past there we go to Nationals. Last year we didn't make it but we will this year I have a feeling."

"That sounds great. You know this might help me become famous one day." James twirled on the spot and waved his fingers in the James Diamond fashion which always made Kendall smile.

"You never know." Kendall took James' hand and caressed James' smooth perfect cheek with his other. "I love you Jay… if something is to ever tear us apart remember I love you and nothing with replace you in my heart." Kendall started to lean in but paused millimetres away from the soft pink lips that belonged to James. James whispered so if someone was to enter the room Kendall was still the only one to hear what he had to say.

"I love you Kenny. You know nothing will tear us apart. I will make sure of it. I'll kick his ass." Kendall chuckled and closed the space between them and kissed.

They were lost on the moment enjoying the closeness it brought them. They were brought to an abrupt end when Mrs Knight came in to hurry the boys.

"Who knows what will happen if you boys share a dorm room… you will never be seen in classes." Kendall and James both jumped and their faces turned to a shade of well ripened tomatoes.

"We'll be fine mum. Is it time to leave?" Mrs Knight nodded and walked out of the room to stand by the front door where the trunks of the two boys stood by the door in a neat pile. James pecked Kendall's lips one last time before leaving the room to join Mrs Knight and Katie.

* * *

The drive was silent for the first 5 minutes. It was going to be a short drive to the airport then a flight to Ohio. James was the first to break the silence.

"Kenny, you are in the Warblers, but you play hockey?" Kendall smiled to James and squeezed his hand that was holding on to Kendall's quite tightly.

"I do both. That's the cool thing; you can be who you want to be. Zero tolerance bullying. So we won't have problems." Fear shot across James' eyes.

"We won't need to hide?" Kendall knowing what James was talking about but trying to avoid the subject; and tried to make a lighter mood for the car drive.

"Well… we can't exactly go making out around the grounds but people can know we are dating and stuff." James gave Kendall a small smile and tried to not let his thoughts drift to the days before Kendall left for Dalton and James had to start high school alone without his boyfriend.

"I feel a little relieved we don't have to hide." Kendall nodded and said to comfort the nervous brunet

"Me too. Love you." James pecked Kendall's temples and replied

"Love you too."

* * *

The rest of the drive Kendall told James how things worked at the academy until it was time to take off for their flight to Ohio. Even though all of the thoughts of what happened the previous times he and James actually went to school together and the memories replayed over and over sending shivers down his spine not going unnoticed by James.

"Maybe this is a bad idea… I think I shouldn't be in a school like Dalton." James was nervous his head was back against the seat staring at the ceiling of the plane, the tiny fan to cool him down on the top speed on his face pushing hair off his face. He knew going to a school like Dalton was a huge honour. He didn't have any scholarship or fancy enrolment. He just took a paper and with his good grades and record proving he would be a `Valid addition to the academy.´ He remembered calling Kendall with the news he got into the academy in the early days of May and the call went on till the early hours of the morning. With this memory in hand he knew he did have a well-deserved place just wasn't sure if he would fit in. He was no genius, not amazing at every sport but played in teams and was a good team player he really only exceled in the arts.

Kendall got into Dalton on a full scholarship within academics and sport. Allowing Kendall to claim honours with a cost having to attend every lecture the school hosted. These were often held, once a month to be precise. Without it he wouldn't have been able to go. Dalton saved his life. He had James but if he stayed at school with James and the bullies he didn't even want to think about where he would be now. Once Kendall was out of the picture school was better for James. Kendall was getting an education so many smart kids could have dreamed for, was safe and James was safe which was what mattered the most.

"James. You got into Dalton. It is extremely hard to get in to this school. You know that. So what you don't have the same honours I do, I wouldn't have been able to come here. It made both of our school lives better." The seatbelt sign blinked as a warning take off will be soon. James turned to look at Kendall now and tangled their fingers together.

"I know… The bullying stopped. I could tell you were happier when we spoke on the phone. Promise there will be no bullying? I can't imagine going through what we had to before." They both had to pause to watch the air hostesses show safety precautions as the plane was taxiing to the runway.

"I promise." Kendall gave a reassuring squeeze as they became airborne.

"I have friends like us; Kurt and Blaine. They are cool. Kurt though can be full on but I think you will like him. He loves fashion." James beamed knowing he would already have friends besides Kendall when they arrived at Dalton.

"I love him already." James smirked and leaned back into his seat and tried to relax for the rest of the flight.

* * *

The rest of the flight was smooth and easy. Kendall and James picked up their trunks from the collection point they then headed out of the main entrance. Kendall lead the way, after doing this for 2 years previous it was a set routine. After a short walk a bus was in view. It was large with a man out front with a clipboard.

"Name?" Directing to both of the boys but Kendall took the lead.

"Kendall Knight." The man ticked off Kendall and took the trunks off the cart. James looked nervous now more than ever. Kendall pecked the boys cheek then went into the bus to save a seat for them both. The man now directed his attention to James.

"Name?" James started to lose what colour that remained on his face.

"Err… J-J-James Diamond." The man chuckled as he looked at James.

"New?" James nodded and the man took James' trunks and told him to go into the bus.

James looked around trying to find Kendall. When he finally did he walked to the back of the bus where Kendall had sat himself in the window seat with one ear bud in waiting for James, Kendall was patting his legs to the beat of the music. James went and sat next to Kendall.

"Not so bad is it?" James gulped and nodded.

"No… how long till we arrive?" James was trying to hide the fear in his voice but failing when he knew Kendall could read him like a book.

"It will take 30 minutes and the bus is barely half full so we will be here for a while, but soon people will arrive, the bus has to leave by 12. And it is 10:30." Kendall explained rubbing his hand smoothly over the slightly shaking arm of James.

"Right… may I?" James gestured to the ear bud hanging to the side of Kendall. Kendall nodded and James placed it in. It was a comfortable silence and as the bus was getting busier, Kendall was introducing people to James and at this point James was getting more and more nervous. He knew he had Kendall to watch over him to make sure he was okay. It was those nerves everybody gets when it is time to change schools. There was also a part of James that kept thinking that soon Kendall would ignore him and go off with his school friends leaving James on his own. Of course Kendall would never think of doing such thing to James but that feeling was still present and growing as the time for the school year to start.

* * *

The rumble of the engine started and off they went. Kendall was reassuring James the whole drive. His head on Kendall's shoulder as a comforter with Kendall's hands still smoothing over him just to make sure James was secure and happy.

As James and Kendall arrived at the gates leading to the drive of the academy, cars could be seen filing in too, all different varieties, but mostly the sort that only the people with money flying out of their ears could afford. Even though James was used to a life style with a little extra money than others, but that was just a luxury for little more pricey clothes. Nothing compared to this. Kendall when he first arrived at Dalton was shocked his background was very different and when he got to know people he knew he wasn't the only one like himself but he still felt like an outcast most of the time. He loved James but they did have very different ways of living and sometimes that could be seen by others but that didn't stop their love. Kendall had a feeling that being in the same school as James again could affect their relationship. He didn't want to dwell on it too much as that was just nerves of seeing James every day. When he didn't see James he felt empty but when the time came to see him again the world stopped and nothing could tear them apart. That was why their parents had to give them more freedom and trust. Which neither of the boys took advantage of.

The bus pulled up to the dorm house and the driver explained how things were going to work. He kept the boys on the bus till it was fully unloaded and then starting from the back, (An advantage to Kendall and James) the boys then could go and collect their things.

"Ready?" Kendall asked turning to face James while getting up from his seat.

"I guess…" James shrugged his shoulders as he got to his feet and started to walk out of the bus with Kendall following closely.

"Where is the James Diamond I know? Where is your confidence?" Kendall was trying to get back his real boyfriend. The one he knew was in there somewhere just trying so hard to come out. Kendall knew James was scared. He was scared when he first started but James had Kendall unlike Kendall. He had nobody but a phone. A phone isn't always a comforting friend.

"I don't know… a new place it will be back soon. I hope..." James kicked around some gravel as Kendall led them to the dorm building's entrance.

Kendall stopped in the middle of the path and James did so too and faced Kendall.

"Will this help?" Kendall leaned in and gave James a soft sweet kiss similar to their one that they shared this morning but maybe a little less passion as they were in public.

"A little..." James said as they pulled away and gave a sheepish smile and then they continued into the dorm building.

**Please tell me what you think! It would really help me. Also tell me if there is something you would like to see later on! THANKS FOR READING! **


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome

**I would like to thank ThatKamesLover15 for the review and hope the rest of the people reading are enjoying it. Also I post stories to my twitter account so if you want to know my account there message me and I will tell you. :) Enjoy the part.**

**I don't own BTR or Glee so yeah... I wish I did... Maybe one day ;) **

"Kurt, Kendall's here now." Blaine hollered to his boyfriend from the window across the room.

"Great I missed him over the summer even if he keeps moaning about how he misses `_James_´ so much." Kurt parted with his trunk for seconds to stand next to Blaine. Every second Kurt was away from Blaine it felt like emptiness. Blaine was Kurt's other half and deep down he knew that they would last forever.

"Maybe he's over James…?" Blaine questioned.

"No, he can't be. He never shut up about him. You can't move on that quickly…" Kurt followed the gaze of his boyfriend and there was Kendall kissing might Kurt add with an almost god. The boy attached to Kendall's lips was beautiful and Kurt knew Blaine saw it too.

"Well he can explain everything to us when we see him in a few seconds we have the whole floor with him, Carlos and the two new transfers in our grade." Kurt nodded to agree with his boyfriend and looked around their spacious room.

The fourth floor was by far the best. It had 3 dorms all bigger than on the floors below and a common room just for their needs. As the floor was only available for 6 students, the lucky cluster each year always were close friends. Like Kurt, Blaine, Kendall and Carlos were. It was clear Kendall was close with someone new but was that the new kid on their floor?

"Is Carlos here yet?" Kurt asked he was ready to start their reunion.

"Don't you think we would have heard him if he was? Come on Kurt you do know him right?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah… I have put it upon myself to make sure he doesn't rip his uniform for a least a month." Kurt seemed proud with what he was attempting to do even though both boys clearly knew it was impossible.

"Good luck Kurt." Blaine scoffed while walking over to Kurt and pulled him close. "This year will be great." Blaine smiled.

"I know. You will be a great chair of the Warblers. Oh I'm so excited." Kurt bounced a little still in Blaine's hold and when he stopped they shared a passionate kiss forgetting that the door was open and anybody could walk in a see them.

* * *

James and Kendall were assigned their dorm together and headed up the flights of stairs to the fourth floor. Kendall seemed more excited about this than James but Kendall knew what was coming. They got the best floor out of them all. That meant even more privacy. Well that was if Kurt could let them have some.

"Why are you so excited? It's just a room?" James panted.

"It's because there are only 3 dorms on the whole floor and we're sharing it with Kurt, Blaine and Carlos." James paused and looked confused. Kendall had never mentioned a `_Carlos_´ before.

"Carlos?" He question at Kendall and he looked at James and gave him a reassuring smile.

"He's just a friend. He is fun and likes to do crazy things. Also is in the hockey team with me as well as the Warblers. Carries a hockey helmet around lots of the time but he can't really wear it in classes and around the grounds it lives in his dorm. Never steal it. You'll have it coming to you otherwise." Kendall chuckled.

"Got it, don't steal the helmet. You have done it, haven't you?" James questioned and when Kendall smirked and nodded he knew the answer.

"It was only under his bed. He went a little over the top. It was funny though." Kendall said with a shrug.

Kendall started to walk again and James followed. Kendall took them to the room that will be theirs for the year. It was divided straight down the middle half a room each. James had other ideas though. Kendall walked out of the room leaving James alone which he didn't like so he did his best to follow. Though it did take James a good 5 minutes to notice Kendall was actually gone. When James stepped out of the room he turned his back to the dorm room opposite and was pounced on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KENDALL'S ROOM?"

* * *

"Hiya guys, did you have a good summer?" Kendall walked into Kurt and Blaine's room to see if both had arrived yet. When he saw both boys he was happy just Carlos to go now then the whole group would be back together and with James as well it would be even better.

"Enough about us now tell us who that hunk was. The one you were kissing." Kurt bounced on his bed.

"Kurt… we didn't even answer? It was great thanks Kendall yours?" Blaine shoved Kurt a little who then repositioned himself on his chest leaning on his elbows swinging he legs back and forth.

"Great thanks. No making moves on my boyfriend Hummel." Kendall joked.

"I won't. I've got Blaine." Blaine blushed at his boyfriends comment then turned to face Kendall.

"Yeah Kendall who is he? You would never stop talking about James before now you're kissing another guy?" Blaine interrogated. Kendall shook his head. He forgot to tell them that James had joined Dalton academy.

"That's James." Kendall blushed as he was thinking about James.

"James? I mean… Wow. He looks different from the pictures you've shown us." Kurt said confused.

"Kurt people get older." Blaine explained a little annoyed at Kurt's dumb moment when he usually picked up on things quickly.

"Right... You picked well Knight." After Kurt's comment there was a pause of silence and then a thud of a body colliding with the hard wooden floorboards of the fourth floor, the boys looked around at each other they all knew what was going on. Then all in unison spoke.

"Carlos…" The three of them rushed out of the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KENDALL'S ROOM?" Carlos was on top of James' back pinning him down.

"Carlos, get off him. That's James." Kurt explained trying to get to James' aid.

"Kurt what are you talking about? He was just in Kendall's room. I was helping Kendall out." Carlos said confused. He was only looking out for Kendall.

"He's right I'm James. James Diamond, Kendall's roommate and… boyfriend…" James stuttered out and a little afraid of saying boyfriend in public because of what happened in his old school.

"Boyfriend?" Carlos asked as Kendall went over to Carlos and pulled him off the now quivering James. Kendall hugged James and pecked his lips in attempt to calm him down.

"Well you met Carlos… sorry about that." Kendall apologised.

"It's cool. It seems fun here already." James said trying to show that no harm was done.

"That's the spirit. Oh Kendall could you help us quickly? We want to push our beds together. We are allowed to do what we want with the dorm so that's what we're doing." Blaine asked.

"Sure, James can help too. He's stronger than I am." Kendall said making James blush.

"Not just a pretty face." James winked then showed off his muscles through his crisp white shirt after taking off his blazer. He then followed Blaine and Kendall into the room next door to theirs.

"Carlos, next time ask someone who they are before you pounce on them. Be careful too we're going to go a month before I fix your uniform got it?" Kurt explained he wanted his message to get through to Carlos.

"Got it Kurt… Do you know the name of the new kid who's sharing my dorm?" Carlos rolled his eyes then looked questioning at Kurt.

"No sorry we only knew James because Kendall told us minute ago." Kurt explained with sympathy in his voice he could tell Carlos wanted to know this new person.

"Right, cool I might go and ask later if he doesn't arrive before supper." Carlos went to claim his bed and unpack before his new dorm buddy as he like to call it arrived. He really wanted to know this new stranger. It was a feeling inside Carlos that was nerves as well as excitement. He was anxious as he already made a bad impression on James. He saw Kendall as a younger brother and had a protective instinct so this person in Kendall's room set it off. He wanted to make sure Kendall was safe; yes he was in Dalton uniform but he could have been anybody let alone Kendall's boyfriend who Kendall talked so passionately about when he did. He just hoped that he and James will become good friends he seemed fun and was a good laugh. Now all Carlos could do was wait for the new comer and hope he could be good friends with him.

* * *

"Kendall, pick up that end while me and James push over there, Kurt, just stand in the corner where you are." Kurt smirked at Blaine's comment as he was not helping but that was because they started without him. Kurt moved over to Kendall's side and helped him winking to Blaine in the meantime.

"Done, can you help us do the same with ours please?" Kendall asked as he stood up from his short rest on the newly formed double bed.

"Sure." Blaine said then Kendall led the way to their room. Once the work was all done everyone parted and set to unpacking.

"Kendall?" James asked

"Hmm…?" Kendall said and turned to smile at his boyfriend.

"I will fit in right?" James had fear evident in his voice. This would be the first time since he could remember about fitting in to a school. He never did before. Had used to have Kendall, having Kendall by his side didn't make not fitting in matter. Once James was alone though he had nobody to turn to for support, he could have called Kendall after school but he had nobody there during school hours. This new change would either be great or terrible. Great because James would never feel along again and terrible because what would happen to his and Kendall's relationship. This was a silent worry. He would not speak it out till he knew it would actually be a problem. Now all James could do was hope.

"Why are you worrying so much? You'll be amazing. Trust me." Kendall said trying to be sympathetic but also get the message through with his tone.

"I do. There's just that little part of me that is still nervous." James reviled to Kendall who was a little surprised to hear this as apart from today James was really excited about finally joining Dalton and getting to experience what the school had to offer and to be with Kendall. This sudden change in mood upset Kendall a little.

"Well put it this way if anything brings you down you don't have to call me this time you can tell me face to face and we can help each other through this place. The other years I've done it I only got by because I knew at the end of it all I'd get to see you again." Kendall was trying to be reassuring to James but also let slip his insecurity and then moved away from arranging school books on his desk to sit down next to James on their bed. Kendall pulled James back so James was leaning on his chest.

"I thought you loved it here?" Kendall nodded and combed his fingers through the soft silky hair of his love.

"I do love it here. I just used to get lonely. Blaine and I used to be best friends but when Kurt joined we were not as close so it was not as enjoyable." Kendall sighed; thinking back to when it used to be and how Blaine made him feel like he belonged in a school like Dalton. James was there now though to make Dalton more welcoming and special for both of the boys.

James started to lightly press little kisses along Kendall's neck.

"Well… you… will… never… be… lonely… again…" James whispered between his little kisses. Kendall sighed out and let James take control. They were interrupted by Kurt, Blaine and Carlos at the door.

"Supper, come on." Carlos shrieked he needed to eat to get rid of the nerves growing in the pit of his stomach. A little annoyed about being disturbed James and Kendall grabbed their blazers in haste and followed the others down the flights of stairs to the main building for their evening meal.

James and Kendall held hands and waited back while Carlos was far ahead trying to get everyone to hurry up. Kurt and Blaine doing the same as James and Kendall but maybe with more haste they were hungry after a long day of moving back into the dorms. Kendall and James didn't mind though. They just were taking in the evening and wanting to get back to their unfinished business. They all grabbed what they wanted and sat down and started to eat.

"So James, why'd you transfer?" Kurt said trying to get the dinner convocation rolling.

"I was not getting the best grades I could and they cut our schools music program as the teacher left and nobody wanted to take over." James said with a bit of sadness in his eyes. That music teacher was the only person he could call a real friend. He understood James and could tell that James was passionate about singing. James felt he could trust this teacher and told him almost everything and when the teacher left James felt so out of place again. The school seemed dull and he was no longer happy. He also lost the only person he could trust. That also meant he no longer felt safe. This teacher was the only one James felt who could have protected him. Once Kendall saw James he knew who James was thinking about and comforted him with a smile.

Blaine saw this new tension and fear so spoke up to lighten the atmosphere.

"I see. Future Warbler we have here. You won't fight Kurt for solos will you?" He joked.

"He will…" Kendall winked which made James blush. James was ready to show the Warblers what he was made of. This was James' chance to shine. Knowing Kendall would be with him James knew he could do anything.

"Err… can I sit with you please? There is no other space?" A pale boy with dark hair and eyes stood before them with his tray of food. The sight of the boy shocked Carlos and made him lost for words. He had never seen him before and he felt drawn to him. He was just not sure in which way yet. This gave Carlos the feeling of hope. Was he who he was waiting to meet all day? This was the initial nerves. This year would be the first year Carlos was not sharing a dorm with Blaine, Kendall or both. All he could do was be welcoming.

"Sure? What's your name?" Kurt said trying to be welcoming and friendly to the shy boy but maybe being too welcoming as the boys response came out as a whisper. "Logan Mitchell..."

**Thank you for reading. I hope you have are enjoying the story and let me know if you have any ideas for the story. Also Cargan shipping? Yes or No? Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3- A New Place

**This is the next part of the story. I was meant to post yesterday but got distracted with Physics... A levels are horrible. Anyway... hope you like the part and please tell me what you think. This is all on Logan and his POV.**_  
_

**I don't own Glee or BTR so yeah... Enjoy!**

_A small 12 year old boy clutching to his baby sister with a backpack with everything the both of them owned (which contained very little) walked down the long corridor of the strange building that he had to call his new home. When he had lost both of his parents and nearly his sister in a house fire the small boy didn't really see why he was still here. He often wished that is was he that died not his parents that way his baby sister would still have her parents who she would never get to know. He was slow when walking and cautious of all the people around him and when he got to a young woman who offered a warm smile to him a small bit of fear left. Soon it was regained when a boy maybe a year or two older yelled and called them names he had never heard before. This was puzzling as weren't they in the same place? Didn't they all need a new home?_

Logan woke up from that dream, well memory. He had it often. It was the reality of why he was there. Why he didn't have a real family besides his sister. The care workers could be like a family but on things like birthdays and Christmas (family holidays) it gets lonely when you want to be with them the most. Logan pulled himself out of bed and got him and his little sister ready for the day.

"Logan there is a letter for you." Called Millie, the head care worker. Logan had also lost hope in ever getting a new family but nobody wanted a teenage boy. Sometimes parents would look around and see children in the home. Soon as they saw Leah they fell in love with her dark hair in perfect plaits with bobbles that matched her outfit. Done by Logan in the morning but soon as they learnt that she had a big brother interest was lost and it was policy to not split up families. Logan was grateful for that but knew he was depriving his sister of a loving home and family.

"I will be done in a minute…" Logan yelled back. He was helping his 4 year old sister get dressed. Logan had taken care of here since they moved here. He didn't like it when the other workers touched her. He wanted to look after her. Logan picked up Leah and they both headed down the stairs to Millie's office. Logan dropped Leah in the lounge before going to see what Millie wanted.

"Here Logan, you have been waiting for this to come I think." Millie said while passing over a large envelope which was pretty heavy for a typical letter too. Logan turned it over and on the back was the emblem he was dying to see; Dalton Academy.

* * *

"Logie what's that?" Leah said as she climbed on Logan's lap when he sat down in the crowded living room. This was the shared room for all the kids in the home but there was a 13 and up room too, which Logan rarely used. He didn't fit in with the other kids as well as he would like.

"It's a letter I got from the school I wanted to go to." Logan said while clutching to Leah's small body as she held the letter. She stared at Logan with her big brown eyes and Logan knew she wanted to open it.

"Be careful to not rip the paper on the inside." Logan said. He watched as Leah tore the seal and then she gave it to Logan. Logan opened the letter inside and read it.

"What's it say?" Leah bounced on Logan's lap trying to understand some of the words. She knew the word _`Logan'_ but that was it.

"I got into the school..." Logan was excited. He had a full scholarship to Dalton now. What about Leah though?

"Well done. You smart Logie." Leah hugged on to Logan tightly and Logan did also. He took the letter with Leah still clutching to him and went to Millie's office. Once Logan handed over all the papers Millie smiled but when she realised why Logan wasn't smiling she sighed.

"Logan, I know what you are going to say." Millie said she couldn't force Logan to do something he didn't want to but this was a huge opportunity for him and she didn't want to watch him waste it.

"Millie, I can't leave." Logan said looking down to Leah she was playing with the toy car on Millie's desk.

"Logan, she will be fine. We have people who work here to look after Leah; you don't need to do it. I know you raised her when you came here but you should let go, this is your future you will still see her." Millie came round her desk and put her arm around Logan. "You don't need to do anything now, read over the papers. This school is amazing. Leah will understand." Millie comforted. She knew this would be hard on Logan. They were both expecting for the worse when the best came.

"This school is in America though… I mean I will be thousands of miles away from here. I love it here." Logan protested. He wanted to go to this school but he didn't want to leave England. Leah was here, his home was here. America meant he couldn't call often and he was on the other side of the world. Even if this was the best school, family always came first.

"Logan, I can't force you. Please look at the paperwork you can't turn this away for only one reason. Make sure you know what you are throwing away before you do. Okay? Don't do it just for me do it for Leah." Millie said as Logan walked out of her office with Leah in his arms.

* * *

Logan was packing he was leaving for America the next day. It was breaking his heart but when he finished at Dalton he planned to move back and as he will be old enough to live alone he will take Leah with him. He was still going to see her in the holidays and they had made an arrangement that once a week Logan can do a video call Leah when the rest of his class mates are in homeroom.

Leah didn't really understand why Logan was leaving she had one of her suitcases and packed things she would need. Wherever Logan went she usually did too.

"Leah, you aren't going with me…" Logan said sitting next to Leah removing toys next to her and pulling her into a hug while removing a pair of socks from her hands.

"Why you leaving me?" She said letting tears full. Logan pulled her back and rested on her bed rubbing her back.

"I have to go to school in America. I will still see you in the holidays and we will still talk. Do you know why I am doing this?" Logan soothed he wasn't afraid to let a tear slip along with his sister. He didn't want to leave her.

"Why?" Leah sniffed.

"You." Logan said softly as Leah sniffed again. "Once I am finished I am going to come back here get a great job and then I am going to get you. We will move out of here and live in our own place." Logan put the most comforting tone he could without his voice cracking. Leah turned and cuddled into his chest and cried more when Millie walked in to make sure Logan was ready for his flight tomorrow. He was taking it with Claudia one of the senior members of staff to make sure he gets there as he had never been to America before.

"Logan, its lights out for Leah you will see her in the morning before you leave." Millie said while replacing the clothes and other things Leah had placed in a small case thinking she was leaving with her brother.

Later that night Logan felt movement in his room. He slept on the other end of the home girls and boys had different areas to keep things separate for reasons.

"Logie… wake up. Logie… I can't sleep… Logie you left me already." Leah was whispering and crying trying to wake up Logan. He turned over not opening his eyes and pulled the sheets back allowing Leah to climb in with him. She snuggled into his chest and held on close as Logan wrapped an arm around his sister to show her she was safe. He knew he couldn't do that for her anymore unless he was on break long enough for coming home to be worthwhile.

* * *

Logan had his bag of clothes in the car ready to leave for the airport and was just saying goodbye to everyone.

"You will do marvellous things Logan, do us proud." Millie said while hugging Logan. He said the rest of goodbyes then went to the most important of them all.

"I don't want you to go." Leah sniffed. Logan picked her up and held her close knowing this would be hard, he just ran his future through his head over and over so he knew he could do it.

"I will be back before you know it." Logan kissed the top of her head. Leah wriggled in his grip and pulled out a bracelet and then pulled a bag from behind her back.

"Millie helped me make this for you and this." Leah handed a friendship bracelet which Leah already had an identical one on her wrist and Logan secured it to his wrist. In the bag was a small teddy that was blue with a small pink teddy which was attached to the hand which could be pulled off. Logan carefully took the pink teddy and gave it to Leah.

"You look after this one for me." Leah nodded then hugged Logan tightly. "Bye baby sister. Don't forget I'm your big brother." Logan squeezed out trying not to cry in front of the care staff.

"Love you too big brother. Forever. You my only big brother." Leah stated and Logan was hurried out of the building as he was late for his flight.

* * *

As Logan touched down he woke up thinking this was all one big dream he hadn't made it into Dalton he wasn't flying across the world and leaving his little sister behind, but looking out of the window made him see. It was happening.

He checked into a room for 2 nights to get over the jet lag and also to pick up things he couldn't back in the UK.

Logan was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow he was going to be sleeping in the bed that will be his till the end of the year. His new home. Claudia was sleeping and Logan knew from the clock that Leah would be up and getting ready for her first day ever of school. Logan had promised he would be there with her to make sure she was okay and to show he would protect her. Logan let out a huge sigh and gave a silent prayer in hope maybe Leah would feel the love. After that he managed to fall asleep.

"Logan, wake up we have to get ready to leave for Dalton." Claudia shook Logan lightly to wake him up.

"What's the time?" Logan said while rubbing his eyes in aid to adjust to the bright light.

"Nearly 1. You were really out cold. Did you not sleep well?" Claudia asked Logan. She sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back in a comforting way. It was how people comforted him from as soon as he arrived at the care home. He only let 3 people come near him in any form of contact. Leah, Millie and Claudia. The only people who he could and would most likely trust.

"I missed her first day of school…" Logan squeaked out.

"Is that why you were crying in your sleep? Also you sleep talk too. I know your plan when you leave Dalton." Claudia said, she was trying to be comforting but the last part came out sterner than intended.

Logan nodded and turned his head away and headed to get dressed in the bathroom in his new school uniform. Once he emerged Logan fumbled with his tie. He never could do them right and he had been doing them since he was 7 at his other schools. He always had help. Claudia saw the stress it was causing the boy and went to help.

"You gonna tell me why you are going to quit your dream of being a doctor to have Leah live with you?" Claudia said breaking the silence between them. Logan avoided her eyes and walked to the other end of the room putting clothes in his small duffel bag. This contained almost everything he owned. Old and new.

"I don't want to leave her again." Logan said zipping up the bag and picking it up of the bed walking past Claudia.

"Logan... Leah will understand." Claudia sighed.

"I saw the hurt in her eyes. I can't do that to her again." Logan sniffed out. He twiddled with the bracelet on his wrist before looking up and meeting eyes with Claudia.

"She will understand as she gets older and I know this is the only family the both of you have. You raised her as you wouldn't let anybody else touch her. You're an amazing big brother and leaving her to live your dream won't hurt her too much. She will understand. One day." Claudia said as they made final checks on the room.

* * *

They both got into a taxi for the silent hour drive to the academy.

As they pulled up at the gates they saw it was getting dark and the sun was slowly starting to set. Logan got out of the car and gathered his belongings and went to get his room assignment. He was called to see the Principle before he was allowed to his dorm though.

"Mr Mitchell, I just wanted to welcome you Dalton separately. We don't often let international students come on such a highly distinguished scholarship as yours as we said in the letter. We believe you will be a very valuable addition to the academy and hope you will take full advantage of what it has to offer to you and what it can do to your future to make it the best it possibly can." The Principle said to Logan. He had kindness in his icy blue eyes and the age lines on his face showed wisdom to the young boy in front of him. Though these features, fear shook through Logan. Before becoming the principle of such a highly thought of school worldwide, Arthur Griffin had many honours from various universities and countless global awards showing to Logan and anyone who had paid attention and interest in this man and been in contact with him could make you feel no grander than a hamster in a cage of a school classroom. That being very low.

"T-T-Thank you s-s-sir…" Logan quivered out and his principle returned the thanks with a warm smile.

"I expect great things from you. Don't let me, the school and most importantly yourself down." These words were stern as if he knew Logan was getting cold feet about coming to study here. "Now go and settle into your room before you miss out on supper." Logan was instructed. He received a firm handshake before standing up and leaving the office to head to get to his room.

Logan walked up the stairs to the top floor. It was not as large as the others he had passed it had only 5 doors. One being the bathroom, another was a small student area which Logan would explore later and 3 which he assumed were bedrooms. Logan found his and saw that the bed closest to the window was the one not occupied. This had a good sill he could sit on and look across the woodlands when he needed to think or escape when he just longed to be home. Logan dropped his bag down and ran to get some food which he was now longing for.

Logan collected his tray of food and looked around not a single spare seat could be found until he spotted a smaller table which had one spare seat with 5 other boys around it and they looked around the same age as Logan so that was his desired place to sit.

"Err… can I sit with you please? There is no other space?" Logan managed to squeak out also hiding his British accent. He wasn't too sure how it would be anticipated here so wanted to keep a low profile. Logan noticed the gaze of a Latino boy on him and tried to ignore it but Logan also felt the urge to stare also. He was drawn to him.

"Sure? What's your name?" Said a pale skinned boy who was trying to be welcoming and friendly as far as Logan could see. He was sitting next to a blonde who was not really paying attention to the main dinner convocation that was going on, his interest was in a brunet opposite. Logan understood, this boy was beautiful and from first sight had no flaws. Hair, perfect. Eyes, welcoming. Smile, was formed on perfect pink lips. He obviously felt the same way about the blonde. The last was a boy with perfectly geld hair and eyes of a similar colour of the brunets. His attention was also on Logan. This kick started Logan's brain, making him understand he needed to speak.

"Logan Mitchell..."Logan managed to whisper out.

**I will try to post the next part on the actual weekend next time. Hope you like the story please tell me what you think. I need to know if it is good or not. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4- New Voices

**Sorry I have been so bad with posting and that it has taken so long. I have had a lot of school work so that has been my priority... I am considering declaring war on Physics... :p**

**I would like to thank JendallAddict for the review I got and hope that everybody who is reading enjoys the story. Don't forget ask me if you want to follow my twitters and I will tell you my account names :) sorry to keep you waiting but here it the part!**

Logan was talking and getting used to his new class mates. He felt a little relieved there was somebody else new alongside with him but he seemed settled already. Logan was still cautious and was trying his best to hide his accent. He wanted to fit in, not be alone. He had been alone all his life because of where he came from. He would tell them the truth eventually once he can trust them. Logan found it hard to trust people as he was always let down. Dalton would be different though. Logan hoped.

"James, are you okay?" Kendall asked a little concerned although James was smiling he was playing with his food. It was salad and was never like James to miss a meal as it was unhealthy.

"I'm fine…" James replied as Kendall started to rub his foot against James' leg and James started to smirk at the actions of Kendall.

"Kendall, stop it please… It doesn't feel right." James hushed out avoiding being noticed.

"You don't like it?" Kendall had disappointment in his voice that he was told to stop.

"Don't get it wrong Kenny. I loved it, it's just… What if we got caught?" James questioned with fear evident in his voice.

"I see. We will be fine. Look how many teachers are in the room. They don't eat with the students." James nodded and looked down the table towards Blaine and Kurt who were talking to the other new guy. Then he glanced over towards Carlos who was staring at him intensely.

"Kendall, what's up with Carlos?" James asked in a hushed tone and gestured with his fork in the direction of Carlos.

"I have no idea… maybe he doesn't like how he is not the centre of attention." Kendall said and James chuckled then they both got up to take their plates away and walk back to the dorm rooms.

The sun with sinking below the trees of the grounds, Kendall and James were walking back to the dorm rooms and the rest of their friends were on their way close behind. As they stepped into their room James collapsed onto their shared bed as Kendall went to his closet and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts along with an old t-shirt that belonged to James previously. It was only slightly bigger than it should be for Kendall but that is why he loved it. Kendall then went to grab his towel and wash bag to go to the shower room on their floor.

"Where are you going?" James questioned not looking away from the point he was staring at. Kendall raised his towel even though James couldn't see.

"Shower. Want to join me?" James raised an eye brow and Kendall chucked.

"There is more than one and they all have doors." Kendall said reassuring James.

"Oh okay…" James jumped up and went to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweats along with his other shower necessities. He then followed Kendall to a room at the end of the corridor.

"Hey Blaine, did they remember to switch hot water on this year?" Kendall questioned as they crossed paths on the way to the showers.

"They did. The mirrors are bigger in there than on the other floors too. We won't have to fight for mirror space." Blaine said and James smiled at the sound of large mirrors and when Kendall noticed he smiled and pushed James into the bathroom.

"You might have to fight James…" Kendall winked at Blaine on his way in the shower room.

_Inside stood 6 shower cubicles, each had a door then a separator so you could keep clothes dry while in the showers. The walls were not too high, but being tall enough to be able to see the heads of others in the room. Opposite the showers stood sinks with large mirrors without writing scratched into them everything neat and clean as if it was brand new even though it looked a little old fashioned. The tiled walls were an off white with a banner of tiles in the Dalton colours in a pattern to give the room a little bit of colour._

This was not what James was used to but he had fallen in love. Having doors was a privilege to James. His old high school just had a row of showers no separators no doors just a row of showers so everything was on show to a group of growing teenage boys. James could never shower with others as he always got teased because he was gay and was just sick of the comments he got. He was glad Dalton was different and that he was with Kendall who could help protect him, not that he needed protecting. It was just a nice feeling to have. Kendall pushed James into a cubicle to stop him just staring at a blank spot in the room and both boys got undressed and into the showers.

* * *

"Kurt, do you think we should hold auditions for the Warblers this year?" Blaine questioned after returning to his boyfriend after a quick shower.

"Maybe, if they don't have any singing experience. I don't think James would need to the way he speaks shows that he is a singer plus Kendall said he has one of the best voices he has heard." Kurt said smiling at Blaine he had not reapplied gel to his hair since his shower and it was no longer holding.

"So James will be in like straight away?" Blaine asked.

"You could say… what about Logan? Think he will try?" Kurt replied patting the bed for Blaine to come and sit next to him on.

"Hard to tell he seems pretty academic. Carlos could persuade him though, they share a dorm." Blaine said and scooted back along the bed so his back was resting against the wall and Kurt followed and once in position leaned on his boyfriend's chest.

"Did you see the way he was staring at Logan? Of course Carlos will. I think Carlos has a little crush on Logan…" Kurt said going all romantic at the thought of his friend having a crush neither of the boys had seen Carlos to date a girl or guy, it wasn't clear which side of the team he was on.

"No… Kurt I was talking to Logan not staring at Carlos…" Blaine said keeping calm at the enthusiasm his boyfriend had this late especially after moving day.

"Well his eyes never left Logan." Kurt said matter of factly.

"Kurt we don't even know if he is like us. Since we have known him he has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. We will just have to wait and see." Blaine said confirming Kurt's earlier thought and Kurt nodded in agreement. Kurt shifted in Blaine's grip and sat up.

"I'm going to go have a shower, see you in a bit." Kurt said and pecked Blaine on the lips as he gathered his things to have his shower. As he left the room he heard singing.

"Blaine, listen to this…" Kurt hollered to Blaine who got up from the bed to the door to get a better listen.

"Yeah you, you got that something I think you'll understand. When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand." It was the sound of two boys singing. Both Blaine and Kurt were amazed by the sound of those two voices together.

"Is that?" Blaine questioned.

"Kendall… Maybe… Is that James…?" Kurt followed almost forgetting he was about to have a shower.

"His voice… Kendall was not lying there. He is amazing." Blaine stated, a bit stunned by the duet.

"Blaine, Kendall's voice is amazing too. They fit perfectly together." Kurt said and his voice trailed off thinking of the first time he had sung with Blaine alone.

"They really do…" Blaine finally said after a long pause. After that Kurt snapped back into reality and went for his shower and Blaine organised the room again as it wasn't quite to his standards yet.

* * *

Kendall had stepped out of the steamy shower cubicle with the whole of his body dry except most of his hair which was still damp, it would send drips of cold water running down his back but that didn't bother him. James was still in the shower singing now Elton John. Kurt was humming along getting ready to shower himself and when he saw Kendall he almost skipped to him then slipped as the tiled floor held very little friction with the water trailing from the showers use.

"We could hear you and James singing a little while ago. You guys are good, wait not good... AMAZING. I think you could fight me and Blaine for the lead spots this year in sectionals." Kendall shook his head and chuckled at his shorter friend's enthusiasm.

"Nothing can take that spot away from you. James is the amazing one. I just sing along with him. You both have similar dreams. Mine is hockey." Kendall said turning around to watch James with all his love and Kurt noticed and knew these boys would be together for a very long time.

"This isn't about what you want that far into the future; we need your voices in sectionals, that's our priority at the moment. It will give a new sound if you two sing." Kurt said being persistent.

"Can't we just get there when we do?" Kendall pleaded.

"Fine… have a good night." Kurt gave in.

"Night, Kurt." Kendall replied as Kurt walked into a cubicle as Kendall stepped towards the sinks to brush his teeth. It may only be 8:30 but as he was there he figured to do it. James stepped out while Kendall was brushing and pecked his boyfriend's cheek which made the receiver smile.

"Thanks for singing with me." James said Kendall nodded in response as James pulled out his comb and started to comb some of the moisture out of his hair. There were still some beads of water left over from the shower James failed to dry off on his bare chest and his sweats sat on his hip bones and stopped on the floor as they were a little too long even though James was rather tall already. The bottom of his sweats were soaking up some of the water off the floor as he started to brush his teeth also. Kendall had finished with his bathroom activities pecked James one last time on his cheek and went to their room as at 9:15 boys were not allowed to leave dorms till the morning. That didn't really stop them but it was good to keep to this rule in the first few days just so no trouble is caused straight away.

* * *

Logan was reading over his scholarship and things he had to do in order to keep it with its full honours. He was keeping to himself as he was tired and finally being at Dalton was proving harder than he had anticipated, he really missed it back home. It was where his sister was and he was sure he was going to struggle with being away from her.

"What you reading?" Carlos questioned rocking back and forth on his feet. He wanted to get Logan talking as he wanted to get to know him. Something pulled the shy boy towards him in a way he wasn't used to.

"It's nothing... What classes are you taking?" Logan said he decided he needed friends here otherwise it would be too much like home and he needed someone when he couldn't have anybody else. Carlos went over to Logan to look at his schedule.

"All advanced?" Carlos questioned feeling slightly intimidated, Logan nodded in response. "Yup you only have health and PE with me. Hold on Kendall might have some classes with you. KENDALL, COME HERE!" Carlos yelled startling Logan and he jumped against the back board of his bed as Kendall walked in with James close on his heels.

"Do you have any classes in common with Logan?" Carlos questioned handing the slip of paper out to Kendall who studied it very carefully and a smile crept across his face. James looked over his shoulder. James knew he had all the same classes as Kendall which made him relieved as he knew someone closely. He knew he would make friends but knowing Kendall was a security for him was what James needed.

"You're in all the same classes as James and I. See you in class Logan." Kendall beamed as the shorter boy shifted and moved closer to the group.

"Really are you sure?" Logan squeaked out managing to keep his British accent a secret. "That is a relieve someone I know is in my classes." Logan breathed out after a brief nod from both James and Kendall.

"James I didn't know you take advanced." Carlos questioned, he was a little shocked from what he saw of James so far he looked much like a pretty boy, which James was but he did have some brains he could put to good use also.

"I take advanced. I am pretty smart. I could have stayed at my old school and also get the best grades possible but what is that without music?" James smiled at Carlos after replying and Kendall then hugged James from the side and smiled at his boyfriend and his passion for music.

"Too right, we will see you guys tomorrow. Carlos you know it is 9 go shower already." Kendall said as he pushed Carlos out of the room and said good night to Logan and with James left for their room.

James jumped onto their bed as Kendall switched out the light.

"We are going to bed now?" James asked a little confused.

"No…" Kendall said as he switched on the small bedside lamps so there was a slight glow in the room. James' face had a glow to it which made his eyes twinkle. Kendall went over to James and leaned over him as James' head rested on the pillow. Kendall slowly leaned in and pecked James on the lips and in return James turned it into a heated make out session. Both of the boys let their hands roam over their bodies until they rested; James was playing with Kendall's dirty blonde hair while Kendall's hands had a tight grip on James' hips. This continued until a knock at the door stopped them.

"James Diamond. You're to attend a meeting about the standards of Dalton academy in 5 minutes then lights out." Both boys sighed as their second attempt of the day was ended again.

"You go. I will be here waiting." Kendall forced a smile and rolled the boys so now James was on top. Before departing James gave Kendall one last kiss and stared into his eyes.

"I won't be long." James said and got up.

**Please tell me what you think, I am new at this still so reviews will be helpful. I will try to post more frequently from now on too. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5- Can I trust you?

**Back with another part! I am trying to post more frequently as I am off for the Christmas holiday's but I have 3 exams to study for so they are priority for now. Hope you enjoy the part! :D **

**Thanks for the review again JendallAddict and I hope everyone else is enjoying the story! **

After Kendall and James left, Carlos was getting his things together for a shower and left the room and Logan was alone. He pulled on his pyjamas and started looking around for something to keep himself busy. He was really tired but he still needed to adjust fully to the time difference and settled with reading a text book. Logan was struggling to concentrate on the book. He put it down and went to his trunk and got out the little bear. He held it close to his chest and let one tear slip. He missed home and was having second thoughts again if he could actually get through this. He shifted so his back was to the door for when Carlos returned he didn't want to be seen crying. Carlos came through the door whistling and Logan started to choke up his tears and ignored that Carlos was in the room.

"So… I figured cause we're sharing a room that was should get to know each other… So where are you from?" Carlos asked sitting on his desk chair and wheeling it in the direction of the ball that was Logan's body. Carlos saw Logan didn't want to talk and from the position he was in. Hugging his legs close with a slight shake as if he was crying. "Logan? Are you okay?" Carlos questioned with caution of getting closer but still with that need to comfort him, still no answer from the quiet boy. Logan turned slightly and wiped his eyes to hide the tears from Carlos. He looked up and nodded to Carlos.

"I'm fine." Logan said and without realising he didn't cover up his accent. Carlos had a look of confusion on his face and opened and closed his mouth a few times before words came out.

"Your accent changed…" Carlos questioned as Logan started to hide away again. "Logan you can talk to me. I can keep secrets."

Logan had to think of a cover up for what just happened he didn't need people knowing just yet but he also wasn't fully sure he could trust Carlos. If it was Kurt or Blaine he knew he wouldn't yet. Carlos was different though. He seemed different from everyone else he had met so far. He seemed so innocent to the world, doesn't know that the world isn't such a great place out of the Dalton walls.

"It didn't change… it was just cause I cried a little I miss home, I have never left before." Logan said covering up his accent again and not completely lying to Carlos as he did miss home but he needed to make sure he could trust him.

"It did change you're not telling me something… I know how it feels though I really miss my Papi when I first came here. Do you miss you mum?" Carlos said stepping away from the chair and cautiously sitting on the bed beside Logan. No reply. "Do you miss your Dad?" Still no reply from Logan and Carlos was getting irritated that he couldn't get the boy to speak. He was about to speak when a loud knocked erupted from the door. Carlos got up to open it and hiding the upset Logan so he wouldn't get swamped by the others.

"Logan Mitchell. You're to attend a meeting about the standards of Dalton academy in 5 minutes then lights out." The boy said glaring down to Carlos.

"Jett, you're head boy?" Carlos cracked up because he couldn't imagine Jett facing any responsibility at all. He mainly focused on acting and his looks. He also never really got along with Carlos. Carlos and Kendall beat him out for hockey captains previous years and Jett didn't like that. Kendall was captain for most of the teams as well as keeping straight A's with all advanced classes.

"Garcia, you won't talk to me like that anymore now send Mitchell down to the meeting…" He paused and looked over Carlos' should with a look of disgust at Logan on the bed. "…and not in that fetal position…" Jett huffed and walked across the hall towards Kendall and James' room.

Carlos sighed as he closed the door and walked over to Logan who had sat up now.

"We can talk when you get back. Jett is a piece of work so be careful, James will be with you too." Carlos said as Logan got up and walked out of the door.

* * *

James walked down the stairs after throwing on his old school hoodie and halfway met with Logan.

"Do you know what sort of thing this will be?" Logan questioned to James trying to be friendly on the long walk down the flights of stairs.

"No. Kendall said it won't be too long though." James replied and Logan nodded and as the boys approached the first floor common room. It was silent; you could have heard a pin drop.

_The room had a simple feel and in one corner of the room sat a set of desks with computers for work use only and close by were a set black of leather sofa's surrounding a large fire place which keeps the students warm in the winter months. The room made a nice hang out so the students got a break from work and could relax, also stood some tall book shelves in one of the corners; which were filled with copies of the classics from authors like Shakespeare._

James and Logan saw in the room stood a teacher he had aged skin but still was still rather young and one student who was Jett as Logan had seen his face a little while before. He had a smug look as he looked down to the boys around him even though he was the same age as some of them he still looked down on them as if he was superior and better than the rest. They stood in front of around 10 other students all older then freshmen so this must be for students like Logan and James. James and Logan went over to a sofa where the only spots left in the room were perches on top. There was little talk between students introducing themselves and exchanging why they transferred to Dalton but Logan and James kept quiet. The room fell to silence when a throat was cleared.

"Welcome to Dalton. I am going to be your senior tutor throughout your time here. Jett next to me is your head boy. Concerns about students go to him, work goes to me." James and Logan looked at each other and could tell this wasn't going to be a short message.

* * *

After 5 minutes of being alone Kendall walked towards the common room on their floor. He wondered around and settled to watch some TV as there was one in a corner with 2 sofa's that match the furniture in the other common rooms in the building for students use. He was flicking through channels till he settled on a channel showing old comedy shows. He was joined by Blaine and Kurt who were sitting on the adjacent sofa going on Warbler things. He thought it would be best to leave them be as they knew what they were doing better than Kendall did. He was given lyrics and just sung them. Carlos then bounced in the room but not his usual cheery self. He had something on his mind.

"What's up Carlitos?" Kendall asked and patting the helmet on Carlos' head.

"Logan… he is hiding something from me." Carlos said not tearing his eye's away from the screen in front of him. Kendall nodded and thought carefully about a reply when Kurt decided to join the convocation.

"Maybe he is just a little overwhelmed by the change in schools…" Kendall nodded with reason as that was what he was going to say to his smaller friend as well.

"I guess… I want to show him that he can trust me." Carlos replied shifting to face both of the boys. Kurt's attention was back to the sheet music picking songs he thought would be good for him and Blaine to sing but also for James and Kendall as he thought they were great together.

"You just need to be a friend to him. You met him a little while ago and you are talking about him like you have known him all your life…" Kendall said.

"I am not." Being stubborn Carlos didn't want to admit Kendall was right but really knew he was deep down. Carlos felt he needed to be this way towards Logan.

"Just don't be forceful Carlos. He is new and looks like he might have had a hard past, so take it easy on him." Blaine said this time as he really didn't want his friend to mess up as he liked Logan and didn't want Carlos upset as he could tell that Carlos really did care for him this early on.

"I'm not being forceful… I just wish he wouldn't be so shy and would open up so I can show him that he can trust me." Carlos said with a little pout all he wanted was a little trust from Logan.

"He will trust you. Just give him time." Kendall said being comforting to Carlos.

* * *

When it was finally over the boys had been downstairs for a little under an hour. James practically ran into his shared room to find no Kendall. He slowly walked to the bed throwing his hoodie aside to his desk chair to find a note from Kendall.

_'Dear, Love. I am with the gang in the common room, come join us. All my love Kendall xoxo'_ James traced his fingers over the ink on the piece of lose leaf paper then went to find Kendall. As James was walking he was staring at the perfect script of Kendall's hand. The way he joined the last '_L_' to connect to his little perfect heart just made James' heart melt and he knew that Kendall was always there for him.

As James walked into the room he heard laughter which he knew to be Kendall's and saw Kendall was sitting on his own watching TV. Carlos was over with Blaine and Kurt looking over music and none of the others in the room noticed his presence. James walked over to where Kendall was sitting and sat beside him and held on to Kendall's waist and pecked his cheek to let Kendall know he was there.

"Hey, how was your meeting?" Kendall asked after turning the TV down and pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"Dull… I don't like the head boy he looked at me in a funny way…" James said as he snuggled close to Kendall as they both started to watch TV together. Something they only got to do when Kendall was back home and not spending time with his family which made a moment like this special as it didn't occur often.

"I think I know why…" Kendall said smirking.

"Why?" James questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Somebody is finally better looking than Jett, he is jealous of you." Kendall said softly making James blush before he jumped up and looked like his confident self.

"Duh nobody is better looking than me. I. Am. James. Diamond." James said while gesturing his hands in his classic way then flipping his hair.

"I thought you were Zac Efron…" Kendall teased pulling James back down to sit with him. "James you do know you're not wearing a shirt right? You're very hot right now and turning me on a little." Kendall whispered the last part so only James could hear him making him blush again.

"Sorry… I took off my hoodie thinking you would be in our room; I forgot to put it back on when I left…" James said very embarrassed.

The room had a comfortable silence apart from the TV as the others had put the music away for that night.

"James, is Logan in our room?" Carlos questioned with hope. The others in the room knew where this was going apart from James. James quickly nodded and Carlos sped out of the room.

"Shall we turn in for the night?" Kendall questioned and again James nodded in reply. After saying good night to Blaine and Kurt, Kendall and James made their way back to their room.

James fell onto the bed with his head resting on the pillow staring at Kendall with the only emotion he could at that current time; Love. Kendall stepped towards the bed and climbed on. Smiling and feeling the exact same way.

"Can I finally show you how much I love you?" Kendall whispered into James' ear as he straddled his boyfriend. James blushed and nodded in response.

* * *

Carlos walked into his room where he saw Logan walking around the room preparing for the morning. He also noticed a laptop was set up with the webcam on.

"What's with the webcam?" Carlos questioned breaking Logan out of his thoughts and what he was doing.

"Err… nothing…" Logan said quickly and slammed the laptop shut then walking over to his uniform to set it out for the next morning.

"Okay… Can I ask you something?" Carlos said quietly he wasn't expecting that reaction from Logan. Logan nodded in response and got into his bed pulling the covers close and curling up so only his head popped out along with the head of the tiny teddy. "Why did you lie and pretend that you're not British?" Carlos said straight out he knew Logan was lying as soon as he stuttered and he noticed the hints in his fake accent when he spoke.

"I-I-I'm not lying…" Logan stuttered out looking wide eyed at Carlos and he clambered into his own bed after switching off the skylight and turning on the tiny bedside lamp.

"Logan you just went wide eyed and you don't have to hide from me. You can talk to me, I won't tell anyone. I haven't told anything the others have told me. You can trust me." Carlos said as he wanted to prove he could be trusted. Carlos saw Logan ease up a little bit and was waiting to see what his response would be.

"Okay…" Was all Logan said and he shuffled around getting more comfortable in his new bed.

"Is that all you are going to say? So you are British?" Carlos questioned saying his words slowly as to not cross a line and get Logan mad at him.

"I am… I can trust you?" Logan said and Carlos nodded in response. "So I can tell you something else and you wouldn't tell the others?" Carlos nodded again.

"You can talk to me and I swear I won't tell anyone else. You can tell them when you are ready." Carlos said which was comforting to Logan.

"I'm not just British… I'm an orphan… I live in a care home with my younger sister who is 4…" Logan said, he looked into Carlos' eyes and he couldn't read them he knew Carlos was shocked as he was trying to speak but no words came out and not offend Logan if he said something wrong.

**If you have any ideas for what you would like so see happen in the story then please let me know I am not sure what the story line for Klaine really is for now mainly the BTR guys but I am open to all ideas :D Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6- Love and Trust

**Sorry I have been so lame with posting! I have had exams and also some issues at home. I'm here now though! So hope you like this part. It DOES have a sex scene in it so skip that bit at the beginning if you don't want to read that part! So yeah... on with the chapter! **

Kendall started to kiss James and the kiss was filled with passion along with lust. As Kendall moved to the brunet's neck he was stopped.

"Nothing visible…"James said, Kendall gave James a reassuring peck on his lips to tell him that he would be careful then continued with small delicate kisses over the neck and slowly down James' bare chest. While all this was going on James was trying will all his might to hold in moans that were attempting to escape from his lips. He wanted to make sure that tonight stayed a secret that was only known by him and Kendall.

Kendall swirled his tongue around James' belly button and had a quick pause and gave eye contact with James to check it was okay to move on to the next part of their night. James had been longing for this since their first kiss that afternoon. James could feel himself being turned on and was growing inside the prison that was his sweat pants. Kendall tore them off and James arched his back to make the task swift. Kendall took one longing look at James and his fully erect member. James started to pull off Kendall's shirt as he was still wearing it. It was something James loved, Kendall without a shirt he got mesmerized by the sight and felt butterflies all over when he saw him. As the shirt was pulled over Kendall's head, he collided their lips again and a rough kiss. James then started to pull down Kendall's basketball shorts and was a little shocked when there was nothing else just the shorts but that was a quick spur of the moment he then placed his eyes on Kendall's hardened member taking in the sight he loved.

James turned so he was on his side and Kendall followed this gave them the perfect position which they were both longing for. As they both started to take each other in, Kendall was being forceful he wanted James to spill hotly in his mouth he loved the sweet taste and he knew James loved doing it for Kendall. James started to feel his first climax of the evening brewing inside and Kendall also, both familiar with the sensation. It didn't take long for both of them to reach it and it was simultaneous. The juices were soon not visible to anyone as it was lapped up by both boys quickly.

"That was amazing…" James breathed out smiling at Kendall.

"It's about to get better…" Kendall winked at James as he positioned himself on top of James and gave him a long kiss. When they finally parted Kendall smirked and James too. Both knew what was about to come.

"Do we have any lube?" A look of guilt filled James' face he forgot to pack it. Kendall never had any as it was avoided to have sex at his home with Mrs Knight and Katie always being around. At James' house it was always quiet as his parents always worked late. That was how James and Kendall first discovered their love for each other and have never gone back and would never regret it. "Don't worry about it we can use other ways…" Kendall winked and held out his hand. James knew what to do and took it in. When Kendall deemed that it was right and his fingers coated in James' saliva he positioned himself again and inserted a single finger and started to pulse it in and out. As Kendall was stretching James, James grabbed Kendall's shaft and started to rub it making it hard again in a rhythmic pattern. By now Kendall had two fingers inserted in James and as James buckled his hips on to Kendall's fingers telling him he wanted more Kendall started with a scissoring motion. He then finally added a third finger and worked on stretching as much as he could. James had finished with Kendall and was ready for the next phase of their night. They bother smiled up at each other sharing a look of only love for each other.

As Kendall pushed himself in not fully so James could adjust to the new feeling James though did not need to get used to this feeling as he buckled his hips and that showed Kendall he wanted more. Both boys had moved, and were both now standing James using the bed for support while Kendall had a tight hold on his loves hips. Kendall's thrusts were increasing with power and speed with time and reaching his climax point again. He had moved one of his hands and started to rub James' shaft in time with his thrusts and James was in pure pleasure he couldn't speak but Kendall knew James was enjoying it from the moans that escaped his mouth. Both were forgetting they weren't at home and that they could be heard by the others in the adjoining rooms. Kendall was hitting the perfect spot in James and now his climax was about to arrive also. Kendall spilled first inside James and when he pulled out some excess that had occurred he lapped up hand still on James and cleaning his mess that was trailing down James' thighs.

"Kendall… I am about to…" Kendall turned and fell on his back to the bed just as James spilled his juices for the second time that evening all over Kendall's toned chest and had no hesitation to lap it up like Kendall did for him. Both boys connected lips again this time more romance and care in the kiss and they moved themselves into the bed and pulled the sheets over trying hard to not break that kiss. When it was finally broken they just stared into each other's eyes for minutes until James spoke.

"I love you." James whispered into Kendall's ear.

"I love you too. Thanks for tonight. You are amazing and now you have made Dalton even more amazing for the both of us." James giggled at Kendall's response as he leant over to snuggle himself into Kendall's chest as his boyfriends strong arms wrapped around his body for a comforting night's sleep in a new strange place. Kendall made James feel welcomed and if that was just for their first night James was excited to see what the rest of the year was going to bring.

* * *

Carlos was frozen in his bed. He didn't expect that. He shook his head clearing his thoughts and saw tears forming in Logan's eyes. Carlos not replying must have upset him and Carlos didn't want that. He felt attached to Logan. Carlos shot out of bed and in the covers with Logan and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry… Are you okay?" Carlos whispered not to cross a line and make Logan more upset than he already was. Logan only nodded and slowly moved to hug Carlos back. Carlos let Logan take his time and was holding him till the whimpers started to calm down.

"You're the first person who hasn't stopped talking to me since they found out about me being an orphan." Logan whispered into Carlos' chest. Carlos rubbed his hand across Logan's back.

"Then they're at a loss cause you're a great person." Carlos whispered back.

"You only met me this afternoon." Logan chuckled.

"That's enough for me to see you're a great person." Carlos said out of all seriousness.

The silence was broken when Kurt and Blaine burst in the room and Carlos jumped up and brushed off imaginary dust from his clothes.

"Do you mind if we hang here for a while? Kendall and James are…" Blaine started.

"We think they are… you know…" Kurt finished. Carlos turned to Logan who nodded as to say not to say anything about what just happened.

"The walls are really that thin?" Carlos asked as he perched on his bed.

"I don't think so, I just think they are loud…" Blaine stated sitting at Logan's desk looking at the books which were neatly assorted in the order in which he would need them when lessons started the following Monday.

"What were you guys talking about before we came in?" Kurt bounced and sat carefully on Blaine's lap.

"Nothing, we were going to bed actually." Carlos said shifting to move the sheets to over his feet. The room was silent till a small sniff came from Logan as he had a stuffed nose after crying before. Carlos was talking to Blaine and Kurt about their summers keeping voices down so Logan could sleep. Logan was struggling to clear his head to sleep. He kept thinking about if the others won't except where he comes from like Carlos does. Carlos was also on Logan's mind. He took a peek at the Latino as he was telling a story that was energetic and needed lots of huge hand gestures to explain. Logan couldn't help but let his lips curl into a small smile at how happy his new friend looked like. When Logan was in Carlos' arms he felt comforted. It felt right. He felt like he belonged there. When Kurt and Blaine walked in and ruined the moment where Logan was feeling comforted and that he could get through his time at the school if he had someone like Carlos. Someone he could trust then he wouldn't have to worry about his past. What had happened to him not just before he went into care but also what happened before...

After some time Kurt and Blaine returned to their room. Though Carlos refused to admit it he was exhausted and you could see from his eyes he needed to sleep. Logan had fallen asleep and was in a deep sleep as he was stirring quite a bit but nobody thought anything of it as he was in a new place and of course his sleeping patterns will be mixed up.

* * *

Kurt slid under the covers of bed after his complex sleep routine awaiting Blaine to settle down to bed also.

"Blaine, come to bed. I know lessons don't start till Monday but moving in today made me tired and I want to cuddle." Kurt said batting his eye lashes at Blaine in attempt to get him to stop rushing around the room.

"I know. I will, just give me a minute." Blaine said. He tidied away his final things before slipping into the warm sheets and wrapping his firm arms around Kurt. Kurt nestled into Blaine's chest and got himself comfortable.

"I can't wait for this year. We will be together and we will make it the best year possible. I know something amazing is going to happen. You know that feeling?" Kurt said and closed his eyes after Blaine reached and switched out the light so they were in complete darkness.

"Me either. I do know that feeling, I feel it too. Now sleep, you're the one who wanted to sleep so let's rest." Blaine responded with a little giggle from Kurt as they both fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up early to get ready he wanted to talk to Leah on skype. After Logan showered he crept back in to the room to find Carlos getting ready too.

"Want to go to breakfast in a minute?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded and got his laptop open and ready to call as soon as he got back to the room. "What's with the laptop again?" Carlos turned to face Logan as he saw him struggling with his tie.

"I'm calling my sister…" Logan said not tearing his eyes off his tie knotted around his hands. Carlos chuckled and once he had fixed his own went to help Logan.

"You will get used to using a tie eventually." Carlos gave a warm smile and Logan's breath hitched as Carlos was so close to his face.

"I don't know… I have had to use a tie since I was 8 and still can't tie them properly." Logan said while laughing a little. Carlos just made him feel so comfortable.

"Want to go eat, it will be quiet now plus I want to see your sister before we go to club sign up a little later." Carlos said nudging Logan's shoulder and they left the room. They started to walk out of the dorms and bumped into Kurt and Blaine walking in the same direction Carlos and Logan were heading.

"Morning, good sleep?" Carlos asked.

"It was great, I missed it here." Kurt responded and Blaine nodded. "Yours?"

"Good, Logan is already better than Kendall with the snoring." Carlos smirked.

"You still on about Kendall's snoring?" Blaine laughed out.

"In all fairness Blaine you could sleep through a stampede of elephants running through our room, Kendall wasn't a problem to you. Plus you're a snorer too." Kurt joked.

"Logan did you have a good sleep?" Blaine said ignoring Kurt. Logan nodded.

"Good, now can we hurry I'm starving!" Carlos said. They all kept walking and ate breakfast and had light convocation. It was still quiet in the room as most students were not up yet as they did not have lessons could sleep in.

"Still no Kendall and James…" Kurt said after putting his things away to head back to their room.

"Nope." Carlos said popping the p.

"They did have further to travel than us so probably had less sleep." Blaine said being the voice of reason but was fully aware why they were not up and not eating breakfast.

"Yes Blaine… they were tired from travelling…" Kurt said putting travelling in air quotes. This made everyone laugh as they walked up the flights of stairs to their floor. They all said their byes and parted into their own rooms, Kurt and Carlos not hesitating to listen through the door to hear Kendall and James sleeping. Kendall's snores gave it away.

Logan pressed the call button when the little online icon popped on straight away. He waited anxiously for them to pick up. When he saw the call was excepted and the webcam was loading on the other side he was beaming. He couldn't wait to see Leah again. It had only been a few days but he missed her and had never been apart from her except when he was at school.

"LOGIE!" She screamed at him making Logan laugh a little as well as letting a tear slip cause he was happy he was seeing his sister again.

"Hiya! How are you?" Logan asked her. He saw Leah was in Millie's office and Millie was in the corner smiling at the call taking place.

"Horrible. I miss you." Leah pouted.

"I miss you too. This is a good thing though, it may not seem it right now but it will." Logan said comforting his little sister. Carlos then walked into the room smiling and saw that Logan was on his call and quickly grabbed his desk chair and pulled it up next to Logan.

"Who's that?" Leah said pointing to Carlos. His response was to laugh and wave to Leah who started to blush.

"Leah, don't point its rude." Millie said.

"This is Carlos, he's sharing a room with me and we're friends." Logan said.

"Hi!" Leah beamed.

"Hello, cutie!" Carlos said making Leah blush again.

"When will you be home?" Leah asked with big eyes to Logan full of hope that it will be soon.

"Christmas…" Logan said looking down.

"But… I thought you were only gone for a small time?" Leah questioned with tears falling down her coloured cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I can't leave school as it is a long way away but I will be back for a few weeks then I will be leaving again but back again." Logan said.

"You're leaving me…" Leah cried and ran off into Millie's arms which made Logan cry.

"I'm not leaving… look I'm here. We just can't talk face to face. Just a computer." Logan tried to get Leah to look at him again but she refused.

"Leah how about I come back and visit with Logan? Would you like that?" Carlos asked trying to get the small girl to break a smile. Leah smeared her tears with her fist and looked up at the two boys. She nodded.

"You will come back here with Logan? To live with us?" Leah asked.

"Not live with us Leah. Carlos can come and visit and play with us for a few weeks but he has his family here in America too." Logan said.

"Okay…" Leah sniffed.

"Are you feeling better?" Logan asked.

"Yeah… Can we talk more?" Leah asked.

"Not today but tomorrow you can. Logan has to go and you have to go and have dinner young lady." Millie said.

"No! I want to stay!" Leah said.

"Leah, go and eat dinner I will be here tomorrow. I will tell you a story?" Logan said.

"Carlos too?" Leah asked.

"I can be here too." Carlos beamed.

"YAY! Bye Logie! Bye Los-Los!" Leah waved and the call ended.

**So there is was! Tell me what you think please! Also if there is anything you would like to see happen. Hope you enjoyed it! I will be posting more often and I have already started on the next chapter!**

**Also go and check out my new story. I'm about to post it today and would mean a lot if you go and read that too. It is just Big Time Rush this time so go and check it out! Bye for now ~ NellenRusher**


	7. Chapter 7- Signing Up

**Here it is! Sorry it has been so long but I have just been so busy with college and I have been picking out Uni's I might want to go to and visit so I'm a little scared... Hope you are all okay and enjoy the story! I won't write more here so you can read!**

**Sadly I don't own BTR or Glee but here you go! **

Kendall and James finally woke up with smiles so big it looked like someone had stuck a banana in their mouths.

"Morning." Kendall smiled tracing the tips of his fingers over James' chest. James giggled and gripped on to Kendall's waist pulling him closer if that was possible placing a soft kiss on Kendall's lips.

"Morning Kenny." James said and they sat up trying to see what the time was.

"I love waking up next to you. I also love that we're here." Kendall said spinning so he was now straddling James and kissing him as Kurt burst into the room.

"Wakey wakey… Oh guys… I will just…" Kurt stuttered and started to walk out but Kendall pulled away with James and he pouted as the loss of contact.

"Morning Kurt, sorry about you walking in on that." Kendall blushed.

"Yeah morning… we're heading to sign up soon. Are you going to meet us there? Or go all together?" Kurt asked.

"We will go with you guys. Meet you in the common room in 20 minutes?" Kendall suggested he wiggled his eye brows to James who giggled as he figured Kendall was planning something on top of getting ready that morning.

"Sounds cool. Bye." Kurt said and shut the door behind him as he left.

"Now, where were we?" James whispered and tangled his fingers in Kendall's hair and bring his head down lower so they could kiss.

"I know…" Kendall said brushing his lips over James' as he spoke before they closed the gap and kissed.

* * *

Logan was curled up on the sofa reading a book and was enjoying being in his own bubble after talking to Leah earlier that morning. He was hoping he could trust Carlos to keep his secret. He was very scared because he didn't want to be judged the wrong way. Carlos was nice but Carlos felt different than any of the others. Logan felt a spark. That was a new feeling to Logan completely. He has never felt differently for people before. Carlos was different though for all Logan knew Carlos could have a girlfriend or boyfriend back home. Logan couldn't tell if Carlos was straight or not. Logan didn't care what he was he just wanted to make sure he and Carlos stayed as friends so he can feel safe and in a way secure at Dalton. Carlos came and sat next to Logan and took the book out of his hands so he could talk. Logan made no attempt to stop and just let Carlos do what he wanted.

"So I want to know more about you. So I had the idea ask a question and take it in turns." Carlos suggested sitting down opposite Logan and Logan followed suit and sat in the same position as Carlos was getting comfortable.

"Okay you go first." Logan smiled at Carlos. Kurt and Blaine walked in and sat close by.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Getting to know each other." Carlos smiled. Logan nodded and Kurt and Blaine decided to join in when they were waiting all together for Kendall and James anyway. Carlos started as it was his idea in the first place. "Okay Logan. When's your birthday?" Carlos beamed.

"14th of September. Yours?" Logan asked smiling a little and remembering to hold his fake accent.

"Mines the 15th of August and Kurt's is the 27th of May and Blaine's is the 5th of February." Carlos finished and James and Kendall walked in.

"And my birthday is on the 2nd of November while James' is the 16th of July." Kendal smiled joining in and sitting on the sofa and pulling James into his lap after James did take his spot next to Kendall but Kendall didn't agree with that.

"What are you guys doing?" James asked looking around the room.

"We are getting to know Logan telling him stuff about us. You guys joining in?" Carlos said.

"Sure. What time do you have to go?" Kendall said looking at Kurt as he knows everything according to Kendall.

"We have a few minutes. So time for another question." Kurt said. He turned to Logan as he and Carlos were originally the ones asking the questions. "Logan you wanna go?" Logan nodded shyly but thought about his question.

"Err… where are you all from?" Logan asked. It was the first question that popped into his head. He didn't realise then he would have to tell them where he was from too. He had to think quickly to cover up. Or he could tell the truth. He was conflicted with himself.

"Well, Kurt and I are from right here in Ohio." Blaine said warmly and pecked Kurt on the cheek.

"Minnesota." James said smiling and Kendall nodded along. Logan turned to Carlos hoping Carlos would say where he was from.

"Well originally I'm from Mexico but lived in Florida since I was 2." Carlos smiled at Logan. He then gave Logan a look wondering if he would actually tell them the truth.

"So where are you from Logan?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I-I-I'm from England…" Logan whispered.

"Did you say England?" Blaine asked getting more curious, he was only thinking he was from somewhere like Texas or the south somewhere. Logan nodded and met eyes with only Carlos who was beaming that Logan told everyone.

"That's so cool. What's it like there? Which part are you from? Have you met the Queen?" Kurt was speaking really fast scaring Logan a little.

"Kurt! You're speaking WAY too fast for him. Let's go to the club sign up then talk about it? Cause I kinda wanna be captain this year again, and that will only happen if I sign up before Jett." Kendall said, Logan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go then." Carlos jumped up and Kurt didn't hesitate to straighten his blazer which resulted in a glare from Carlos.

* * *

"Where's the hockey sheet?" James was clinging tightly onto Kendall's hand from the mass of students in the room.

"Over here… Blaine, are you coming? Carlos?" Kendall gestured to the other end of the room where the majority of sport signup sheets were located. Both boys nodded and they followed Kendall and James to the other end of the room.

"Those uniforms are enough to put anyone off…" Kurt turned to Logan as they were the only ones left.

"I don't think so… I might sign up." Logan said as both of them walked over to re-join their friends.

"Have you played hockey before?" Kurt turned to Logan who shook his head.

"I want to try something new." He said.

"It's dangerous… It's ice hockey." Logan just shrugged. He survived bullies with all kinds of beatings one ended with a broken wrist.

Once they had arrived with all the others the list was long and Kurt saw the faces on Kendall and Carlos knowing that a certain Jett Stetson had also signed up for the team. Logan went and scribbled his name down.

"Did you guys beat Jett here?" Kurt asked peeking at the list. Kendall nodded but didn't seem happy still. "Then why the glum face?" Kurt asked slowly. Looking round for Blaine and seeing him walking back after signing up for boxing. His face also looked down.

"Signups are low for Warblers… if we don't get a least one more person to sign up we can't run this year…" Kendall said sadly

"Why have people not been signing up?" Logan perked in.

"We have not been winning… maybe people don't see a point in it anymore…" Carlos said sadly.

"We have James now though. I think with him and Blaine we can beat Rachel and the New Directions." Kendall said smiling and James and squeezed his hand.

"You really think James can be our Rachel in a way?" Kurt said and James was confused who this Rachel person was. This was an all-boy's school right? And this New Directions… were they a group like the Warblers?

"Kendall… can you help me a little?" James asked with a slight blush.

"Rachel is an old friend of Kurt's. Kurt's old schools, Glee club lead singer. She is amazing." James gulped and nodded at Kendall's answer.

"Even if we do have James… what about that last person?" Carlos sighed, turning to Logan. He gulped not sure what to do. Logan couldn't sing. He needed to focus on his classes not clubs but he did sign up for one sports team just so he could relax a little. Well as far as hockey went.

"Let's just leave it for now. There is still about an hour left of people who can go and sign up for clubs maybe we will get that extra person." Kurt said being the voice of reason as they finished their signing up of clubs and heading back to the dorms.

* * *

All of the 6 boys were sitting in their common room. James sitting in Kendall's lap and relaxing, Blaine was sorting out Warbler things with the aid of Kurt and Logan had his head in a text book like he was earlier. Carlos on the other hand was drifting from his room to the common room. Each return his mouth was full of some new kind of food. Nobody was yet to ask Logan more about England to his relief but he knew it was coming. He was just uncertain of when it will be.

"Logan?" Logan popped his head out of the advanced Physics book to divert his attention to Blaine.

"Do you sing?" Whatever colour that was in Logan's face faded with the question that emerged from Blaine's lips. He would rather talk about himself than that.

"You can tell us. We won't judge you." Kendall said reassuringly, Logan still as white as a ghost.

"I will sing with you if you like?" Kurt bounced in, not letting an opportunity to sing go to a miss.

"Kurt…" Blaine warned with a slight chuckle.

"What? I was just trying to help out…" Logan swallowed and looked around the room where 5 pairs of eyes were looking at him. Eyes which he was wanting to avoid at that present time.

"I- I- I- don't know. I mean… what about my scholarship?" Kendall turned to Logan and gave a sympathetic look.

"I am on a scholarship and manage top grades, sports as well as Warblers. If it is too overwhelming you can stop but it is great to try new things." Logan nodded his head as a sign of thanks to Kendall then turned his attention back to Blaine.

"I will give it a try… I don't know if I can sing though…" The smiles on all faces in the room were picture perfect. Everyone was happy. Even James who still wasn't really sure about what was going on was smiling as he knew Kendall was happy and also he would be singing later so that was something to look forward too. Carlos got up and hugged Logan as well which came as a little shock but he accepted it.

"Don't worry. I bet it's great. You're British and they have some killer singers over there!" Kurt said smiling at him.

"So when is the first meeting?" Logan asked.

"An hour. We start early cause of competitions and getting to know the new people." Carlos said sitting next to Logan and offering him a pop tart which he gladly excepted and waited for the next hour to start.

* * *

As the boys headed down to the ancient building to the choir room, for the first Warbles meeting of the year nerves were present in all six of the boys. Logan and James as it was a new experience. Carlos and Kendall as they had to step up their game this year and help Blaine, Blaine was head of the group and needed to keep the team together. Kurt had those little nerves you get before performing as he was going to sing a song with Blaine. The 6 burst through the doors and were welcomed by a number of faces some old some new but not nearly as much as on previous trips to this room. Once everyone had arrived and the room was called to order it was time for the meeting to start.

"Welcome back old Warblers and hello new Warblers. I have a feeling that this year is going to be a great year for us." Blaine said and was welcomed with applause and the meeting started and everyone knew it was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

When it was finished everyone headed back to the dorms before supper except Kendall and James.

"What did you think?" Kendall smiled as James moved to where Kendall was sitting at the grand piano. James had to sit with the other new people for a welcome exercise but now that he could be next to Kendall again made him more comfortable. When he sat down Kendall smiled and pulled James into a sweet kiss and pulled him closer as now they were in private Kendall wanted to take advantage of that.

"I really liked it. I wish I could have been next to you though. Logan seemed really scared. Even though he has an amazing voice do you think he believes us when we say it?" James asked as he moulded his body to Kendall's.

"Great, I thought you would. I promise there will be way more singing soon. Even with me." James giggled and looked into Kendall's eyes admiring the green orbs he loved so much. "Logan is truly great he will see in time James, don't worry about him. I think he just needs to settle he came here all the way from England for crying out loud." Kendall said and James nodded in agreement. That was a long way to travel just for a school.

"Yeah you're right." James smiled.

"I have something for you." James nodded and waited for Kendall to show what he was talking about. Kendall walked to pick up a guitar. He had been working on this just for James for a while now and wanted it to be perfect and played in a perfect moment like today was. James played piano, he was gentle and the notes were played so beautifully to Kendall that he often thought James was an angel. Guitar was like piano to James for Kendall it came naturally and both instruments made beautiful music when played. Kendall started to play and sing the song to James he was desperate to play.

The song made James see how Kendall truly felt. He knew how hard it was for Kendall to finally trust someone to let them love him and for him to be able to love back. James listened intently to the notes Kendall played as well as the lyrics he was singing. Just for his ears. James was enjoying the song so much he didn't even realise he was crying, he was constantly smiling at Kendall. As the song came to an end Kendall tore his eyes away from what he was playing just for a second before singing the last line to James.

"You are the only exception, and I am on my way to believing… and I am on my way to believing…" Kendall finished the song and looked at James hopeful that James liked it even though it was clear just from the look in his eyes. He wanted reassurance.

"It was perfect, thank you." James whispered getting up and giving Kendall a small sweet kiss.

"Anything for you…" Kendall whispered back before kissing James again but this time with more passion and heat. After a few minutes they pulled away and pecked each other's lips and didn't say another word. They left the room together hand in hand and headed to dinner which was where the other's should be by now.

**Also I don't own rights to the song in the story. It was a line but still. I liked the song and thought it was cute!**

**So what did you think? Please tell me! It really helps me! I will try to post more often I know I keep saying that but I mean it this time! In June my exams are all over and I have the whole summer for writing! YAY! So please tell me what you think! Not just on this story but on my others too! **


	8. Chapter 8- Feelings Emerging

**Finally another part! Hope you are all liking the story. Some more action will be happening soon! **

As the group of friends sat around the common room with a bowl of Carlos' popcorn and a movie from the extensive collection that belonged to Blaine and Kurt it was a peaceful Friday night. The fact that the boys had the whole floor to themselves was a great bonus. There weren't any younger students asking a continuous stream of questions about every class and every teacher and even every room. They were all enjoying the film which was The Hunger Games and it was a great way to start the weekend.

"Kurt, are you going home this weekend?" Carlos asked as the credits began to fall. Kurt nodded and Blaine did also. It was easier for them to stay during the week but at weekends going home was bliss.

"We both are, you should come over sometime I bet dad would like to see you all again." Kurt said aiming his point to Carlos and Kendall as they had met Burt previously.

"That would be cool; Finn was nice when we saw him before." Kendall said and James shot a glance at who this Finn guy was. "Relax Jamie, Finn is Kurt's step-brother and he has a girlfriend." Kendall said reassuring James and recording a nod from Kurt confirming his statement was correct.

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Blaine asked swiftly changing the subject. Everyone shrugged not really knowing any plans for the coming weekend. Carlos though was planning something and wanted the opinion of his friend Kurt.

At around 9:30 the sound of Kurt's phone buzzing was telling everyone that it was time for him and Blaine to leave for the weekend. Everyone said their fair-wells and looked around for something to do before they had to go to bed.

"I will be right back..." James suddenly blurted out confusing the other boys in the room. Carlos and Logan both gave Kendall a look but he was just as confused and they were of his boyfriend's actions. James came back baring his Xbox game system.

"I thought maybe some biohazard battle blasting could be fun?" he said and he quickly set up the game with the tv while Carlos and Kendall attempted to explain to Logan how to play the game.

"Let's team up? James is the best player so how about him and Logan for the first game so he can get the hang of it?" Kendall suggested.

"Wait James is better than you Kendall?" Carlos asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah... I'm better at others though." Kendall shrugged it off as they started the game.

As the game was progressing Kendall and Carlos were just ahead of James and Logan. Logan miss judged one of his shots causing them to fall behind. Logan was surprised how fast he picked up on the game and was having a good time. Carlos' phone started blaring LMFAO with a text distracting him and Kendall causing James and Logan to snatch up the game.

"That wasn't fair! My phone rang!" Carlos complained seeing it was Kurt who sent the text costing him and Kendall the game.

"It is fair. You left your phone loud in your pocket." Logan said beaming. It was the first time he has ever had fun like this.

"Fine." Carlos pouted.

"Logan, do they not have this game back in England?" Kendall asked once the room was silent. Logan honestly wasn't sure. The home did have an Xbox but Logan never used it so wasn't up to scratch with the popular games.

"I don't know. They might do." he responded and Carlos could tell he was a little uncomfortable. Kendall's phone ran this time and he blushed a little.

"It's mum, I will just be a second." he said an went into the hall to speak to his family. When Kendall returned it was getting late so he and James went off to their room to sleep. Leaving Carlos and Logan. After talking for a little while Logan had fallen asleep and Carlos replied to Kurt's text.

_Kurt: "Be careful."_

_Carlos: "With what?"_

Seconds later the reply came through followed by one from Blaine.

_Kurt: "With Logan, I saw how you were sitting during the movie."_

_Blaine: "Just watch what you're doing. You don't want Logan to get uncomfortable and leave Dalton; he came all the way from England._

Carlos a little frustrated with his friends started a group chat so it's easier to keep track of everything and as both Kurt and Blaine were talking about the same thing he thought it would make sense.

_Carlos: "I'm fine. Logan's fine. Nothing will make him uncomfortable."_

_Kurt: "Carlos, have you not noticed how he is painfully shy. Something tells me he has had a bad past."_

Carlos scoffed if only Kurt knew.

_Carlos: "He is fine with me."_

_Blaine: "We are just looking out for you and Logan."_

_Carlos: "I know you are and thank you for that but you really don't have to."_

_Kurt: "Okay it's just cause we care."_

_Carlos: "I really appreciate it. Thanks guys but I can look after myself and I'm sure Logan can too."_

They all said good night after that then went off to bed as it was late even for them.

* * *

Carlos tossed and turned in his bed a little as he couldn't sleep he had a lot going on in his head. When Kurt was talking about how he was sitting with Logan earlier that evening, what did it mean? He only had his arm round his shoulder. Carlos liked the closeness it brought to both of them. He was beginning to realise there was more than just wanting to be friends with Logan going on here. Carlos turned over and looked at the ball that was Logan his whole body covered by the sheets with just the top of his head popping out with the tiny blue teddy he had popping out also. A small smile formed on Carlos' face at the sight. The immediate thought that popped into his head from that sight that was Logan was that he was cute. Carlos couldn't get that out of his head from then on. He thought Logan was cute. What did that mean? Carlos with all that thinking managed to exhaust himself and fell asleep.

* * *

James woke up with the feeling of being in Kendall's arms. He loved that feeling, usually he would only get it in the holiday's but now it was every day and it was still as if it was a dream to him. James combed his fingers through the bangs over Kendall's face and admired the beauty in front of him. Kendall sighed in his sleep and smiled spread across his face when James went on to stroke his cheek.

"Morning Jamie." Kendall cooed without opening his eyes.

"Morning to you too." He replied and settled for a little longer lie in before a loud crash erupted from across the hall. Already on the second day Carlos had managed to get up to some mischief that is a record Kendall thought.

"Do I have to get used to that?" James joked about the crash.

"No. Carlos usually learns to put things in logical places after a week or two. It is funny the things he packs and puts in weird places." Kendall said and then got up. James giving a look as not only were the warm sheets pushed back, Kendall had gone too leaving James alone and a little cooler than before. "Jamie, I'm going to go have a shower and make sure Carlos hasn't broken a bone." Kendall said answering James' unanswered question.

"Has that happened before?" James asked as he decided to get up too.

"No. He has sprained things before but not broken. Yet." Kendall said, he knew his crazy Latino friend. He just wanted to have fun carefree from the risks. Both boys walked out of the room to see Logan walking out of his with a smile plastered on his face. When Logan saw Kendall and James his cheeks turned scarlet and he made a swift exit to the showers. James pecked Kendall on the cheek and followed while Kendall went to inspect Carlos. Kendall walked in to see the contents of Carlos' closet on the floor and two sets of ice skates in his hands.

"I was getting my spare set for Logan as they we are the same size and everything fell." He said with a shrug as if nothing happened.

"Didn't you think to put your skates at a height you will be able to reach?" Kendall chuckled helping place clothes and shoes with the occasional snack cake back in the closet with Carlos.

"One pair was. The others were not. I wasn't expecting to need them." He said. "I'm booking a cab for us to go to town want to hitch a ride?" Carlos asked as he grabbed his things and left for the showers alongside Kendall.

"Sure James and I could go round town for a bit." Kendall said as they went and had their showers as Logan was stepping out.

* * *

Logan went to his room again he was not going to bother too much about what he was going to wear and he just threw on some clothes and waited for Carlos to come back. He was planning on calling Leah again but today would be less time as Carlos wanted to spend as much time as possible teaching Logan to skate before more people showed up. He logged on and waited for the small green symbol with a tick telling Logan that Leah was online. It popped out and all that Logan had to do was wait and talk to Leah.

The call was nice and ended better than before and Leah was happy which made Logan happy. He was upset though because after Leah left he spoke to Millie who brought up his upcoming birthday. Logan just avoided the questions and lied to her saying he had to go. He just wanted that day over and done with so he can forget he won't be spending it with Leah. Carlos bounced into the room and automatically saw Logan's face and saw the need to comfort him.

"You okay?" Carlos asked as he packed everything he needed and checked he has his student pass to get discounted entry in the rink.

"I will be." Logan said and he tied his shoes.

"Want to talk about it?" Carlos asked closing the door to make sure James or Kendall didn't hear by chance.

"I… I just will miss Leah next week. It will be the first family occasion without being all together. You have family in this country so it's slightly different if they wanted to they can come visit and you have your birthday in the summer meaning you can still see them." Logan said avoiding Carlos' eyes because he knew if he looked directly in the eye he would break down and cry.

"I know it's hard. I missed everyone when I first came here I was all alone. I soon got to know people and could be myself around them; they became my brothers. We are all family now." He said and comforted Logan. "We can make sure you still have a great day!" Carlos said bouncing a little he could actually put his plan to action now.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan smiled and Carlos patted his back. "Let's go, I need to get practising I haven't been ice skating since my dad took me…" He said picking up the bag with the skates he would loan till he got properly fitted for his own pair if he made the team otherwise he would just be in practice to learn the sport but he wouldn't be training with the others who were in the team as they needed to focus on matches.

"Yup, just need to get Kendall and James and we're off." Carlos said leaving the room and Logan shutting the door behind him. Carlos knocked on Kendall's door and both him and James emerged with shorts and a t-shirt on as it wasn't cold yet and still summerish weather so they were clearly going to take advantage of that.

"Hold on, I just want to grab my shades." James called and ran back in and came back almost as quickly and they all left heading downstairs to the office where they had to sign out before leaving.

"So what are you two going to do in town?" Carlos asked. James shrugged and Kendall did too. They were just going out to get fresh air.

"Not too sure, we will see. Logan have you ever skated before?" Kendall asked looking at the brunet who was watching the world pass out of the cab window.

"Not in years." He replied simply. "I haven't done fast skating either so I have to learn how to do that." He said with a small smile.

"Don't worry; you will pick it up quickly." James smiled he remembered the first time he went skating. It was with Kendall and both of their dad's it wasn't such a fond memory for Kendall though so he didn't bring it up often.

"James didn't you grow up on the ice like Kendall?" Carlos asked. James nodded and gripped onto Kendall's hand as he felt the blonde tense next to him.

The cab pulled into town and the boys all scrambled out and paid and headed in their separate ways.

**The next parts will just be Kames and Cargan one alone and maybe a Klaine one :) Let me know! Also how do you think I'm doing? Am I doing good with this story? If anyone wants to help with the ideas and the writing let me know cause I don't mind co-writing with someone :D **


	9. Chapter 9- Party Planning

**SOOOOO SORRY that it has taken me such a long time to update this story. I have been really having trouble atm with me and writing as I just honestly haven't had the ideas to put down and well just a bunch of excuses which will keep you from reading this part so here it is this part is now ready and I hope you all enjoy it now that it is finally here. **

**Oh and this part is just Kurt and Blaine but I won't give away too much so you should read it ;) **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had settled with deciding to have a relaxing weekend at the Hummel's. Burt was at his tyre shop with Finn and Carole was out doing some errands. The two boys were just enjoying their time and thinking about what this year was going to bring for the both of them. They were sitting outside in the sun taking full advantage of what is left of the nice weather before it ended with the harsh winter months looming as it was still early September. Kurt and Blaine were not doing anything in particular they were expecting guests at some point but for now they were enjoying each other's company and thinking.

* * *

Blaine had to think about the Warbler's and their plan for the year and competitions. The first meeting had gone well despite the small group this year. They still were full of talent and with a voice like James' they were sure to win and do well. Next he went to think about Logan and Carlos. There was no denying it to Blaine that both of the boys had a bond to each other so quickly already but from observing Logan Blaine didn't just think Logan was any other transfer from England there was something more to him. Something he was too scared to talk about. He knew if Logan trusted him enough he could get the boy to open up to him but he wanted him to feel comfortable and welcomed as he came from so far and Principle Griffin wouldn't have picked to put him with the small group of friends and given them the top floor for no reason. The man was a genius; he had something going on in his mind. A plan, something for the group and it wasn't as simple as winning a show choir competition. It was going to be something serious. Blaine didn't let his mind wonder too much further into that though, it still wasn't his business and when time passes things would become clearer. The final thing that crossed his mind was Carlos. Carlos was worrying him more than he should be. The way he had attached himself to Logan so quickly and how he had fallen so fast for the boy caused worry. The Latino was filled with kindness and had a big heart but sooner or later he was going to get hurt the way things were going and that was something nobody wanted to see. A hurt Carlos was a horrible sight. It was like the sun had just vanished. All energy that would be in a room would leave when Carlos was down. The boy brought atmosphere and him being sad and broken would not only be hard to pick up the pieces and put them back together again it would be heart breaking for everyone else again for Carlos is always happy. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand drawing him from his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Just Warbler stuff, don't worry about it. Anyway aren't Rachel and everyone coming?" Blaine asked changing the subject. He would talk to Kurt later about what he was thinking truly as he did need to tell someone.

"Soon, she said she was on her way." Kurt replied as the back door opened to reveal Rachel, Tina and Mercedes.

"Hey, guys. How were your first few day's back?" Rachel asked as she joined them and kicked off her shoes and started to relax in the sun with Tina and Mercedes.

"Good, we got the best floor but we haven't seen much of Kendall and Carlos." Kurt replied and Blaine went to fetch drinks for everyone.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Well Kendall's boyfriend James joined the school and they are spending time together probably making up for lost time." Kurt said as Blaine returned.

"While Carlos has a new friend." Blaine added.

"New friend?" Tina asked.

"Yeah another transfer… from England." The group had mini chatter about England before Kurt continued. "Carlos was excited about his new friend. I have never seen him so excited and attached to someone before."

"He is really that attached?" Rachel asked. Both Blaine and Kurt nodded at her.

"You know how I think about him. He is a sweetie; I don't want him to get hurt." Mercedes said.

"None of us do." Blaine said voicing for everyone.

* * *

After that passed everyone started to talk and hang out just as normal. It didn't matter that the group of friends all went to different schools they still had weekends to hang out. The only problem that did occur by going to different schools was the competitions. They didn't want to let it come between their friendships and for Kurt his brotherhood with Finn. Competitions shouldn't get between friends but that was still a problem which may not be avoided. They won't let it get between the them though. That was an important lesson in life.

Kurt's phone started to buzz and he was hesitant at first to pick it up for he did have company.

"Kurt, who wants your attention?" Rachel asked. Kurt picked up the phone and looked at the message he received.

"Carlos." He replied.

"Call him; it's been ages since I spoke with him too." Rachel squealed and snatched Kurt's phone before he could protest. The phone began ringing and after a little while he picked up. "Hey Carlos!" Rachel called after putting the speaker on.

"Hey Rachel?" Carlos was clearly confused.

"Yeah we have the gang over, what's the favour you need?" Kurt asked.

"I need to be quick before Logan catches me and finds me. It's his birthday next weekend and I want to do something special for him. I mean he's just new to this country and away from… it would be nice for him." Carlos said hushing his tone at the end of his request.

"That sounds good Carlos. Leave it with us; I'm assuming you're with him now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I am. We're skating, he's with Kendall and James right now as they just joined us." Carlos said.

"Look Carlos, go back and we will just plan it all. It will be a great party." Mercedes said.

"Carlos, just make sure Logan dresses nice and we can settle the rest." Tina said making her presence known.

"Okay I will. Thanks guys I really have to go now. See you back at school guys and girls next week." Carlos said as he ended the call.

"This will be so exciting. I have so many ideas already. We can sing and…" Kurt shushed Rachel mid flow of her brain processing her plans.

"Rach, Logan is very shy I don't think a big party is what he needs." Blaine said.

"We can still sing happy birthday to him. Maybe have a karaoke machine so we could do something." Tina said thinking a little as Finn joined the group.

"What's up?" He asked just figuring out how the afternoon was going to be spent.

"We are planning a birthday party for our friend Logan." Kurt said.

"The British one?" Finn asked. Kurt and Blaine both nodded their heads.

"I'm sure Burt won't mind setting up the barbeque or something for food and I know Rach can bake a cake." Finn said getting straight in.

"You can help me." Rachel flirted as she got up and sat in his lap.

"As much as we all love this lovey dovey couple stuff we have a party to plan." Kurt said but glares were sent his way, for him and Blaine were leaning against each other. "Hey we are not openly flirting to everyone." Kurt said defending himself and getting his phone out to organise party details.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had just said goodbye to all of their friends and were settling to watch a movie together Finn and Rachel were also still over joining them. Blaine still wanted to talk to Kurt about what was on his mind but he was still trying to figure out how to approach it as well as bringing up the topic so Finn and Rachel didn't get mixed in too. Things that happened in Dalton were for them to deal with as much as he loved them, they didn't always get it as much as they wanted to.

"Kurt, I have been thinking." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. It was clear both of them were not really paying full attention to the movie.

"About what?" Kurt whispered back. Blaine took his hand and they both walked the familiar walk to Kurt's room and he pulled Kurt over to his bed and they both sat down. "Blaine you're scaring me…" Kurt finally said after some more silence.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. This whole Logan and Carlos thing, it's getting me all worked up." Blaine finally said. Usually cool and collective this came as a bit of a shock for Kurt.

"So am I but you know Carlos he will probably get over the crush as soon as it started." Kurt babbled on he was thinking Blaine was going to break up with him or something not Carlos.

"No I know that, I mean something else. Principle Griffin is planning something." Blaine said voicing his thoughts. Kurt pondered what Blaine just said and it seemed logical.

"I think I understand what you mean." He said and Blaine nodded, "I know for a fact there are groups of seniors who were desperate for our floor and were a bigger group of friends than they were. He must be up to something. He has a plan for Logan and us. I don't think I like it." Kurt said.

"I do too. I know the man is a genius but this doesn't seem right. Does it sound silly we are basing this off just a floor?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head no and Blaine showed a face of confusion.

"It isn't silly but there is still more. Logan is on a full scholarship. It was listed who won them last term and who continued theirs from before, he was listed under Kendall. He is a British student on a full scholarship…" Kurt went and grabbed his computer.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt re-joined him on the bed.

"Looking up Logan, there is something he hasn't told us about him and I know it has only been a few days but it is bugging me. Isn't it bugging you?" Blaine sighed and nodded. "What's his last name again?"

"Mitchell. Kurt, please don't go too far…" Blaine said worry screaming out from his voice he did not want to get in trouble.

"I won't, I'm just looking to see if a Logan Mitchell has Facebook and has Dalton listed as his school." Kurt said as if he was doing nothing. "Nope no Logan's listed Dalton at all…"

"He might not even have Facebook or something like that." Blaine breezed over the screen.

"Let's just leave it for tonight. We can talk to Logan and maybe Kendall he is smart and might be able to help figure some things out." Blaine nodded and shut down the laptop for Kurt.

"He might not want to get involved though and we will have to just keep it all low. Kendall might not want to risk his scholarship and he is devoted to James. I think he is in a mind-set that James isn't actually there and he will be leaving and things will be like before." Blaine said as they walked back downstairs to the living room.

* * *

The movie had finished and Blaine had gone to his home for the night, but that didn't stop the two talking to each other.

"Are you sure that there is nothing else on your mind from earlier? You mentioned Warbler stuff before?" Kurt asked as he moisturised his face.

"I was thinking about the Warblers yes."

"Do tell then Blaine, I said I would help you if you needed it this year." Kurt said concerned for his boyfriend.

"Low numbers is the main thing and I just want to bring a national win for us." Blaine sighed down the phone he fell back onto his bed and wanted to scream. The term hadn't started officially lesson wise and he was already feeling overwhelmed with so much going on around him.

"Talent can beat numbers anytime and we have plenty of that. Carlos has improved a lot over the summer I think he got lessons. Kendall is way more confident now he has James by his side who is amazing and then Logan, he didn't know he could sing and he may have a weaker voice but yeah he has one. Not to mention everyone else. The group is amazing and no matter what we will do great and we will win." Kurt finished his little speech and awaited the reply from Blaine.

"You're right." Kurt chuckled and Blaine could only predict what words would come out of his mouth next.

"I know I am. Now I will talk to you in the morning I need my beauty sleep if I want to keep a good complexion." This time it was Blaine's turn to chuckle.

"Okay, good night Kurt, I will talk to you tomorrow." He said.

"Love you, night." Kurt replied.

"Love you too." Blaine said and hung up the phone. Both of them let sleep take over their bodies swiftly as it was a long day and they both had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and a heads up the next part is on the way I'm just doing the final touches on it and that is just James and Kendall so I will have that up soon and I will also be posting another of my twitter stories up too as it is written all I need to do is post that soon. I just got back from a trip to Berlin (which was amazing) and summer is next week so I will be free to do writing and be posting more. So watch all of my stories :D **


	10. Chapter 10- Awakening a Bad Memory

**I'm actually sticking to my plan for once and posting xD that is something for me ;)**

**So enjoy this part this is mainly Kendall and James so here we go! **

* * *

Kendall led James down the streets in town to the mall. He wanted to spend time with James before lessons started as they wouldn't have much time for each other then as school will be priority and not only that both of the guys are taking advanced classes so work is much harder. On top of that there was hockey and Warblers. Both meant a lot to Kendall and James, it was part of them. It was rather busy as it was Saturday and as school work hadn't piled on teens yet they were all getting last minute school supplies and hanging out with friends around the place. Kendall looked around the mall trying to remember where the key shops were and where he was planning on going with James today. "What do you want to do today?" He asked his boyfriend who looked a little uneasy in public with Kendall and holding his hand.

"I-I-I don't mind. We need to get some stuff though." James said with a wink. And tugged Kendall in the direction on the drug store he noticed that they had passed. Kendall chuckled and let James pull him along. They bought their items and left not before James saw a shop that caught his eye.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" Kendall teased as James was excited to be shopping with Kendall. It was shopping who wouldn't love it? James was bouncing as they walked into the shops and looked around. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom I will come back here and find you?" Kendall said to James who nodded and pecked his boyfriend on the lips as he left the shop. James was looking around the shop picking up random clothes and putting them back if they were not really his taste.

* * *

After a little while Kendall had returned with a slight smirk as if he was up to something. "What's with the smirk?" James asked Kendall with a poke to his boyfriend's side who let out a giggle.

"No reason, just back with you." Kendall said and grabbing James' hand. James led Kendall round the shop showing him clothes he thought would suit the blonde. After they went through the whole shop and had seen everything they wanted to see they stepped out and headed to the centre of the mall where there was a fountain. "I'm going to get us slushies', they're awesome here just some people use them in other ways here…" Kendall said as they got in the line.

"What do you mean?" James asked looking over the variety of flavours.

"People throw them at each other. Kinda shows you're at the bottom of the social heap. I've had it once. It sucks." Kendall sighed remembering his freshman day out with Carlos. That was before Blaine and Kurt arrived at Dalton as they were both transfers due to bullying.

"I'm sorry Kenny, if I knew…" James started but Kendall put a finger to his lips.

"It was a long time ago, people should have grown up by then don't you think?" Kendall said with a peck to James' lips.

"Yeah, what are you going to get?" James asked.

"Green, you?" Kendall asked as they reached the front of the line.

"The same please." Kendall paid for both of them and they went and sat down to talk more and be in each other's company. They were just mindlessly talking and just letting the day pass by. Once they finished up and started walking around again and buying some small things that they would need or just thought would be nice to buy. Kendall's phone went off when they were walking between shops from Carlos.

"We need to get Logan a birthday present from Carlos…" Kendall told James.

"Did he say what to get?" James looked over the text. Kendall nodded and they headed off to the shop Carlos asked them too.

"I'm going to get him something too. He's so far away I don't know how I would feel to be so far away from Katie and mum… dad…" Kendall looked down at his feet.

"Hey Kendall, cheer up. He wouldn't want you upset like this, you know that!" James said as he pulled the blonde into an engulfing hug.

"I…I… know. It's hard sometimes. I need a dad sometimes. When I came out… I can't protect Katie from here… James mum is alone too. I'm so helpless." Kendall said into James' shoulder not caring he was in public.

"Look let's go get these things and go grab something to eat maybe go skate?" James said trying to comfort his boyfriend. James dragged Kendall to the shop and bought the presents for Logan and they were off in search of somewhere quiet to eat.

* * *

Kendall had brought himself together and as James didn't know the area as well he took James to a small diner which was just a little way down the road and close to the ice rink where Logan and Carlos were so they could go and skate after. Kendall wanted to get on the ice to relax. It was a place where he can let loose and feel calm. The world vanished when he was on the ice. He was at peace. When he went with James it was perfect. Gliding on the ice together Kendall knew James was the one. He may still be young but it was that feeling. Nothing could break them apart.

"Want to talk?" James asked bringing Kendall out of his thoughts. They were sitting in a booth together and were waiting on their food to arrive.

"Can we just enjoy being together? I still feel like it will just end it seems unreal you're here with me." Kendall whispered looking down at the milkshake before him spinning the straw around mixing it up as if it hadn't been already almost. James then took Kendall by the hand smoothing his thumb over the top of Kendall's sending waves of comfort through Kendall. Just what he need and was longing for.

"Of course. I feel a little like that way too. This is real though. Nobody is going to take me back and we will be together side by side for the whole year." James comforted and he felt and saw Kendall relax from his words. Soon their food arrived and they ate with mindless chat about life and anything that they could possibly think up. "Will they give us a lot of homework on the first day?" James asked as he finished off his burger.

"Yes probably but they won't expect it the next day in most cases some professors will be softer than others though especially on you since you are new unlike me." Kendall replied and started to eat the left over fries on James' plate before his hand was swatted away.

Kendall and James left the diner after paying and started the short walk in a comfortable silence to the ice rink. Hand in hand. Kendall couldn't help but let his mind wonder to his dad though and the night he had died. It all played back so vividly to him and he didn't like to think about it but he just couldn't' stop…

* * *

_The doors to the car swung open and an excited seven year old Kendall and eight year old James ran out at full speed to get to the ice rink. It was their first time skating properly and they were going with both of their dad's. The boy's ran ahead and waited impatiently at the doors for their dads who didn't seem in a hurry at all. Kendall bounced and grabbed onto his dads hand and so did James as they walked to the ice rink and sat down and watched as his boots were laced up for him by his dad. James and Kendall looked at each other both beaming with excitement._

_The small boys carefully stepped out onto the ice and slipped around across the ice grabbing onto the side so they didn't fall over. Then they had their first ever ice skating lesson._

_The small group all went out for a burger after hours on the ice learning how to skate and showing off their new skills. Kendall and James chatted about watching the hockey final which was in a few days as well as Kendall's birthday the next day which James was staying over for a sleepover. The boys were planning their whole night not noticing that they were being loud and all their plans for a midnight feast were heard. James followed Kendall through the front door after saying bye to his dad and both boys charged up to Kendall's room to play before they had to go to bed._

_Kendall woke up to James bouncing on him screaming "Happy Birthday!" over and over again. Kendall beamed and woke himself up before both boys ran as fast as they could for the pancake breakfast that was waiting for them. Kendall sat at the head of the table where his dad usually sat because it was his birthday with a paper hat on his head and he stormed his way through his breakfast with his family and James. After the table was cleared James handed over a small present to Kendall along with Kendall's mum who handed over a small bundle of perfectly wrapped boxes of all shapes and sizes. A gold envelope perched on top of the boxes which Kendall's dad took before Kendall could open it._

_Kendall opened all of his presents excitedly and was repeatedly saying that it was the best birthday ever to everyone in the room. Kendall's dad then handed over the golden envelope that he had taken before to Kendall who made light work of the seal and pulled out four hockey tickets. He ran to his dad and hugged him tightly then his mother too before she shooed the boys away to go play so she could clear up the new mess from the torn wrapping paper._

_The excited foursome left the hockey arena after the game talking about how their team won. Kendall's dad and James' walked behind Kendall and James who were playing and re-enacting some of the game in the rapidly emptying parking lot. Everyone clambered into the car for the drive after the long night and the group were waiting at a clear junction for the lights to change. Both boys were sleeping in the backseat and oblivious for what was about to happen. The car pulled forward as the lights changed and a car collided with them. Kendall and James woke up in a hospital room with their mothers by their sides with little harm. James' dad was recovering with little harm like the small boys but the same couldn't be said for Kendall's dad._

* * *

Kendall was pulled out of the memory which started so well when the two arrived at the ice rink. "Are you okay?" James asked noticing Kendall was on the brink of tears again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall nodded wiping away the few tears that had broken out of their barriers and led James to get some boots as they didn't bring any with them.

Once they were ready they stepped out on to the ice and Kendall felt calm. He smiled over at James and then sped off with James skating after him. They moved over the ice with ease and didn't notice that Logan and Carlos were watching them from the other end of the rink. James caught up with Kendall and then twirled around in the centre of the ice before connecting their lips.

Carlos sped over to them and Logan followed him. "Hey guys." James said greeting his new friends.

"Hi, did you have a good time?" Carlos asked and both Kendall and James nodded. Carlos quickly gave Kendall and questioning look and Kendall replied with a nod which confused James.

"About Logan." Kendall whispered to him and James made and 'oh' shape with his mouth before smiling and talking to Logan leaving Kendall and Carlos to talk.

"Are you alright Kendall?" Carlos was concerned for his taller friend he may seem fine on the outside but Carlos could tell something was up.

"Yeah, just thought about my dad. What happened that night that's all…" Kendall said and Carlos patted him on the back.

"As long as you're alright now." He said and Kendall nodded diverting his gaze to James and smiled and James was talking to Logan about something with bursts of passion.

"I'm just great now Carlos thanks." Kendall smiled and Carlos only chuckled.

"You and James are made for each other you know that?" Carlos said to make sure Kendall knew he really did have something special for the tall brunet beside them on the ice rink.

"I do. He is perfect." With that said Kendall started to skate to James backwards and pecked him on the cheek.

"How do you do that?" Logan asked.

"Skate backwards?" Logan nodded.

Nobody noticed Carlos had skated to the barrier and was on the phone to someone at all, they were all too busy trying to teach Logan to skate backwards and with a little speed so he could do it if he made the hockey team.

* * *

Kendall and James couldn't take their eyes off each other for the whole time they were helping Logan and were trying very hard not to keep touching each other to gain the contact they were longing for. All the sadness that Kendall was feeling earlier had vanished and that made James feel at ease he hated seeing Kendall so upset. The memories from the hockey game all those years ago did bring a sting to both boys and Kendall's dad was like a second dad to James and he too still missed him almost as much as Kendall did. All James could do was be there for Kendall when he needed him the most, and made sure that he was always happy. He was so thankful for Kendall and between them they didn't have it easy when they were younger. Dalton was going to change that for them though. Make everything better and they will always be together and happy.

* * *

The small group finished skating and all headed back to school together for dinner and to settle down after a long day. Kendall and James got into the covers of their bed and held each other close slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep. "James?"

"Yeah?" James yawned but kept his eyes fixed on Kendall's green ones.

"Thanks for today… and for everything. Thanks for being my boyfriend." Kendall whispered and snuggled closer to James.

"You don't need to thank me Kendall. I will always be here and I should be thanking you for staying by me too." James replied a little more awake now.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Kendall. Good night." James kissed Kendall sweetly on the lips and Kendall gave a light hum before sleep took over the both of them.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter let me know what you thought please it really means a lot and helps me when it comes to writing. Th next part is just Logan and Carlos which I haven't started yet but I will soon so I will be posting that asap but probably after I post We Can Do It Together :) So that's it from me for now :) ~NellenRusher**


End file.
